Made a wrong turn
by thebloodyrose77
Summary: Angel is the new member in the expendables team, so what happens when she falls in love with one of her teammates.I know I suck in summary, but I promise it's worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

chapter:1

We are still running in the same halls following yang to were he located the target, Eliminating anyone gets in the way

Yang:"in here" finally it's about time my friend

Hale shot the lock, and Barney kicked the door open, We got in Barney first,Hale second, after him it Me,Yang and road and Gunner watched the door. we searched the room covering each others back

barney:"no one is here"

These words made Me angry, I had started dreaming of my warm bed, and a cup of hot chocolate

Yang:"There must be something wrong"

Gunner:"Yo guys everything OK..What's taking so long"

Lee said as he went by the door:"Nothing, it's just Yang got us to the wrong room"

Yang:"I did not...I'm su..." he was cut by The expendabels leader

Barney:"They must of took him somewhere else. Come on we have no time to waste...We will split, find the target, and meet back here" we all nodded in understanding

Barney:"Yang and Toll road you this way...Gunner and Angel this way...Lee,Me and Hale this way"

I followed gunner who was in the lead. we got to the last room, god please let him be here, I just wanna go home and sleep for three day's.

Me:"Lets hope he's in here"

Gunner opened the door, I go in first. making sure there is no solders I let my gun rest. Gunners voice got my attention .

Gunner:"There you are" as he untied the poor beated up little guy, ahhh finally

Me:"Guys we found him" I said through my ear piece (not sure of that's what we call it but I guess you know what I'm talking about )

Barney's voice replayed "OK good job now you all know where we are meeting...I'll see you all in 5"

I helped the target stand up, Then out of no where bullets started flying all over the place, We hide behind some sort of a table. I got that rush again, And I just want to kick some ass

Gunner:"Take the target out of here, I'll cover" I nodded, even though I wanted to stay and kill some of these bastards, But the target is our priority now

Me:"come on. Stay down and close"

Target:"OK" he said in pain, looks like our friends were not so nice to him

Gunner opened fire while me and the target run out of the room, And we are running through corridors again, I kept my gun ready just incase

Me:"What's your name?"

Target:"John"

Me:"OK John we..."

Target:"I can't..I can't" he fall to his knees, I run to him, we have no time to get weak

Me:"Yes you can come on, if you want..."

I'm hearing something from the corner, I sigh shshshsh to John he nodded. I went their staying by the wall, When a hand with a gun appeared, I kicked his hand before he gets a chance to do anything, Then I did one of my judo moves, After he went flying to the dirty floor I pined his head to the floor with my foot. Two more men appeared in front of me I reached to my gun, and used the idiot under my foot as a cover, I finally managed to shot them both dead I run to John who was hiding his head between his legs

Me:"It's safe now...let's get you out of here"

He nodded as I helped him to his feet again, and we resumed running a few minutes later we made it to the meeting point, but Yang and Toll road were fighting with some solders, I got four of my knifes out, And throw them one by one two men were down, As one of the knifes missed and the other one hit the solder in his foot.  
Toll road finished the one he was fighting with and yang did the same with two he was fighting him self. They looked at me as I walked with John behind me to the dead bodies and got my knifes out

Toll road:"Just in time" I smiled at him, cleaning my knifes from blood with my vest, and placing them back to there places. The rest of the team showed seconds later. After a final fight we were finally in the plane and hiding home, As usually I sat in the corner reading my book

Hale:"Do you ever do anything else but reading?" you see I'm sort of obsessed with books and reading

Gunner:"Yeah every time we see your face you're holding a book"

Me:"Can you shut your fucking mouths I'm trying to concentrate her" they kept on bullshitting but I just ignored them

After landing John's men were waiting for him, after he left each one went to his own house. Oh home sweet home

I got in took a shower and got under the covers, Being back home is so good, I sure miss the rush, but right now I want nothing more than sleeping.

I woke to a text, I looked at the screen it was from tool it says " hey don't forget party in my place tonight at seven" I replayed "I'll be there"

I looked at the clock it was 6. I went down stares I'm starving, I opened my fridge, and got the first thing I found. After finishing I sat there thinking of my life, I don't know for a second it felt empty, with no purpose.  
I looked at the clock it was already 6:30. I went to my room, To my closet got a skinny jeans and a black t- shirt that fit me just perfectly, I brushed my hair and left it the way it is, did my make up just gloss,eyeliner and mascara. I looked again at the clock it was 6:55 shit I'm gonna be late I got my mobile,pierce,keys and run down stares. Lee got out of his house, He lives next door.

Lee:"looks like we are late again"

Me:"Looks like it" being late is one thing Me and Lee share

Me:"Wanna ride"

Lee:"Sure"

I jumped into the car, moments later Lee joined, and we took off to tool's. the ride was silent it wasn't awkward but still.

We parked at the garage and jumped out.

tool:"Ahh finally"

Gunner:"A beer" Me and Lee both nodded

After cracking jokes Barney made his way beside me

Barney:"Guys may i have your attention" everyone went silent listening to what there boss has to say

Barney:"angel after the two missions with you succeeded you have earned your place in team Expendables...Welcome to the family" finally he spat it out, I can die right now and be perfectly happy

Me:"thank you" we hug and kiss on the cheek, All the boys were clapping. We all took a sip of our beer. I look around at everyone I look at my new friends, my new life and my new family. I get the flashback of how I met The Expendables


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**I just wanted to say sorry for taking me so long but school had just started and I moved to a new one I also wanted to thank KPerry for the review I hope you like this chapter and It's better than the first one I would love to hear your opinion again..reviews are always welcome people love you all...Enjoy**

* * *

**The flashback...**

It was a sunny day, and I just got to my house. I look next door as a bike parK in and a hot guy get off of it

Me:"Nice bike" I'm actually talking about his ass

He looks at me and replays politely:"Thanks... you are the new neighbour?"

Me:"Yes...Angel" as I extend my hand for him to take it

?:"Lee Christmas...you need any help?"

I decided to take the opportunity

Me:"Yes actually I kinda off...I can't left that damn box"

He let out a small laugh as he made his way to my house, he carried the box easily, and followed me inside

Me:"Could you please place it on the table" I said nicely

Lee:"Sure" he searches the whole house with his eyes

Me:"Coffee?"

Lee:"Sure"

Me:"Have a seat " I show him the living room

that's when I noticed the logo on his leather jacket...why in earth does he have The Expendables logo on his jacket. I get us the coffee

Me:"So Lee what do you do for living ?"

He changed the subject by asking about one of my pictures on the table in front of us, I was standing in front of Eiffel tower

Me:"yeah my parents are french, but I was born and raised here, I visited france when I finished school with the family" I decided to go with the topic change I'll do my searching later

We talked for a while, Then he excused him self he was supposed to pick up his...girlfriend. I heard his bike so I looked from my window, and noticed that the bike had the logo too  
I went to my computer and searched in my database about The Expendable members, and I found them all

I look through the members until I find him..Lee Christmas

I followed him and his team for days learned every thing about them.. Where they go? Who they meet ? What they do? Every single detail about their lives I got it

I listened to Lee's phone call with Barney, they are all watching a football match in Lee's house today...that's my opportunity to attack

I went to my roof with a tool box pretending that I'm fixing something, They just arrived, I'm wearing my jeans short's and a black T-shirt that showed half my belly

Tool:"Damn Lee I'll sure visit you more"

They all looked at him confused he pointed with his eyes to me

Hale:"You'll never change Tool"

Gunner:"She's probably at the age of your daughter"

Tool:"Ahhh whatever"

Then accidentally in purpose my foot slipped and I fall...tool immediately run and thank god I landed right in his arms I opened my eyes slowly

Lee:"Angel are you all right ?" with a thick british accent, and concern in his eyes he asks

Me:"I think so" I looked at Tool "Thank you" he carried Me inside the house and placed me on the couch

Tool:"What you looking at..go get some water and first aid"

Yang immediately run to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water, toll followed him with the first aid, I took a sip of the water and gave Yang the glass back

Me:"Thank you so much, god knows what would of happened if you were not there to catch me"

Gunner:"Will your knee is still fucked up" I looked at him

Me:"It could of been worse" honestly it would if Tool didn't catch Me

Lee:"I'll handle that Tool"

Tool:"No it's ok"

Lee:"Tool get your hands of her" he was dead serious. It felt weird but I guess it's probably because of Tool's dirty mind

For some reason Tool smirked as he got up and let Lee take his place and fix my knee

In order to distract me Tool decided to open a conversation, and it some how worked

Tool:"What was a beautiful lady like you doing on the roof ?"

Me:"I was fixing a hole" the first thing got to my mind

Tool:"I'm Tool, and these are..." he introduced Me to everyone else

Me:"Nice to meet you all I'm Angel"

Tool:"Suits you perfectly" god if he didn't stop I swear I'll break his nose

I laughed in fake

Hale:"You moved here recently?" finally talking to someone who's not staring at my boobs

Me:"Yep"

We talked about other random things until Lee finished

Me:"So what do you do for living tool ?"

Tool:"I own a tattoo shop" of course I knew that

Me:"Really that's interesting...what about you Barney?"

Barney:"What about me?" he got uncomfortable so did the others

Me:"What do you do for living?"

Everyone in the room tensed. Us mercenaries we hate when we are asked about our job, i mean does it really matter

Me:"You kill people for living" I said as if it's a fact

They all looked at me so I laughed announcing it was a joke, they followed me with laughs hoping that I won't notice the looks on their faces

Me:"OK so I really have to go now my friends must be waiting"

They all nodded, as I stood up I added:"Lee tell lacy I said hi" it took him a moment but he did catch up

Lee:"I never mentioned lacy's name"

I continued walking after a few steps I turned back facing them :"Oh Barney remind me to give you the number of that gun dealer...you guys need guns for your next mission don't you ?"

They all looked at me like I had two heads, After a few seconds they managed to understand the situation. They all rushed behind me, Toll got in front of Me and slammed the door shut before I can step outside

Me:"Ohhh come down boys...OK how about we talk about this?"

Back in the living room...

Barney:"Who are you?"

Me:"It doesn't matter who I'm barney...what matters is what I want?"

Gunner:"And what would that be?"

Me:"I want to join the team"

All the boys went crazy and started talking at the same time

Barney:"Silence" all the room went silent"We don't need any other members in our team"

Me:"Ohh come on..Let's think about it...Would someone ever suspect a beautiful lady like me until it's too late..No...Plus I'm a hand to hand combat expert I know judo and karate, I also never miss a target, I can use both guns and knifes...You need me in your team Barney...OK I will give time to think about it"

And with that I left

Few days later Lee invited me over to the shop, and that's when barney said that I will be joining them on the next mission and if I proved my self then he will consider me joining the team. That mission went perfectly by the way, We got another one right after it(that mission is in chapter one) I went with them, Then got accepted

Hale's voice woke me up

Hale:"Angel will kick both your asses..Right Angel" Lee and Tool were both playing a round of throwing knifes

I just walked there. All the boys started clapping I got a knife out of my boots flipped it in my hand a few times concentrating on the target, I throw the knife and it hit the middle. Hale went crazy, we high five

Hale:"Told ya she'll kick your asses" both Lee and Tool were frowning. I walked to Toll got my beer back from his hand and sat beside him

* * *

**The next chapter might take a while, I already wrote half of it, But as I said I moved to a new school, and things are a bit crazy at home.**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter:3

**OK here it is hope you like it. This chapter goes to Audrey Whyte and Bianca. 101, thanks a lot for the reviews guys**

* * *

Me and Lee got into the car. the ride wasn't silent this time, we talked about knifes, he wanted to know how I manage to hit the middle/target almost every time. I told him that my brother taught me throwing knifes when I was 17 and since then I'm im love with it, and every time I throw a knife I imagine my brother there telling me that I can do it, and I just ...do it

As I was parking I noticed Luc waiting on my porch

Me:"Shit"

Lee:"What's wrong"

Me:"It's Luc"

Lee:"Let me guess you forgot to tell him you are back"

Me:"Oh shut up"

Lee:"Will good luck" as he left Luc stood up and crossed his arms. I jumped out of the car and silently walked inside, he followed me

Me:"I'm sorry" I said calmly and quietly feeling ashamed of my self. why do I have to always ruin everything

Luc:"Your sorry...I've been sitting on your damn porch since you and that damn asshole left which reminds me where have you been WITH HIM...IT'S BEEN 5 HOURS"

me:"can you please come down and stop yelling..." yeah great that's all I could say. I knew he won't stop but it was worth trying

Luc:"TELL ME"

Me:"I was in a party with my friends and Lee is a friend" I said marking "Lee and friend" I can't believe that he is thinking that there is something between Me and Lee

Luc:"OK your saying he is a friend..I believe you, but why do your friends know your back when I don't"

That question made since why didn't I tell oh right I FORGOT TO . now I really can't believe my self, I mean he is my boyfriend how could I forget to tell him that I finished my job and I'm back

Luc:"I haven't heard of you since two weeks...Angel I got to a point where I started calling hospitals"

me:"Luc I'm so sorry I..I.."

Luc:"Of course you don't know what to say you have no reasonable reason for your irresponsible actions...you call me saying you'll be on a trip for work and then you leave for weeks and months. In one point you stop answering my calls and texts, and I have no idea where you are or with who. every time I try to ask you about your job you either change the subject or you say "can we please not talk about work". angel what's going on. when you called saying that you quit your job I thought just for a moment that this was our chance to get close to each other, and think of our future, but then you were like "I'm moving" I didn't say anything I respected your wish. I have to drive for two hours everyday to see you but I don't mind because I love you. But this is too much I can't take it anymore. You didn't even bother calling this time you just sent a text saying "hi babe I'm leaving for work again"...is there someone else.."

Me:"Hell no Luc you know that I love you and only you"

Luc:"Then what...There has to be a reason...is it your addiction again..."

Me:"Of course not you know that I'm clean since three years and..."

Luc:"Then what" He took in a deep breath trying to calm down "What is it...Tell me...I beg you"

I thought about it shall I tell him no I can't, that will put him in danger plus he will hate me when he knows that I've killed people for living, but then I will loss him. I don't know what to do, god how many times do I have to be in this situation

Me:"I can't tell you"

He looked at me in disbelief I started crying he turned his face not wanting to see me cry. I wish if there was anything I can do but there isn't, and I knew what will happen next. Luc is gonna leave me just like the three before him did

Me:"I'm sorry"

Luc:"Then I'm sorry too...Angel it's time for both of us to move on...be safe" his voice was shaken

Me:"Nooo"

He turned around and left I followed him calling his name hoping that he would just turn around pull me into the warmth of his chest and tell me not to worry about anything, but instead he got into his car and left. I walked back inside trying to understand all what happened. is that it, is that how it's gonna end TWO years together and it ends like that. I made my way to the living room and crashed everything I found in my way. It's my fault why do I have to fall in love so fast, even though I know it wont last forever. Why am I crying now, it's his lost. we were not that close anymore anyway...what am I saying I love Luc . god why do I have to be sensitive about everything ? why do I have to get my feelings involved with everything in my life ?

I woke up to Lee gently shaking me I was on the floor I got up

Me:"How did you get in?"

Lee:"Your door was open...whatch it" I was about to step on broken glass. It won't hurt as much as the wound in my heart. I feel like my heart have been ripped out of my chest broken into two pieces and placed back to it's place dying

Lee:"come here" He carried me I didn't really mind I was extremely tired. I kept on crying and destroying my house 'til morning

I went into the bathroom I looked at the mirror and screamed, I placed my hand over my mouth as I realized that it was my reflection

Lee:"Angel?" As he knocked on the door

Me:"I'm fine, I'm fine I just saw my reflection in the mirror"

He laughed loudly and moments later I joined him but I ended up with tears filling my eyes laughing was hard, remembering last night was hard, knowing that Luc left and never coming back was killing me. I love him..I love him from all my heart

I stripped and got in the shower a few minutes later I got out wrapped a towel around my wet body and got out to my closet I stood there thinking what to wear

Lee:"wanna go out for..." I jumped as he entered the room he was surprise too he placed his hand over his eyes and turned quickly

Lee:"I'm so sorry I didn't know you were..."

Me:"It's okay" After a few moments of awkward silence

Lee:"So do you wanna go out for breakfast"

Me:"No" Another awkward silent

He seemed to be thinking maybe searching for the right words to say

Lee:"I heard everything happened last night..."

Me:"Lee please" I just didn't want to talk about it, just forget, and your not helping Lee

Lee:"I just wanna say that it's his loss" For some reason he made me feel better

Maybe I'm over reacting I mean it's not the first time I get dumped, but I just...It's weired I can't say it anymore, I can't say that I love Luc will not like I used to at lest

Me:"Turn the car on I'll be down in 5" As I throw the keys on him I saw him smile. he bent down still giving Me his back and got the keys. I got into the first jeans and t-shirt I found in front of me, and went down leaving my hair to dry alone

We sat in the diner in silence eating our food I didn't feel like eating but it's not like leaving my self hungry helps

I acutely decided to use this silence and think of my self, I mean it's not that bad I'm a free women again, I don't have to worry about calling or being late or explaining why I couldn't make it to our silly double date with his silly friends.

Lee:"Wanna go to tool's after that ?"

Me:"Sure"

Not really, that means being around people, and I just want to be alone,I don't want the guys circling me and burying me a live with questions

We got to tool's shop I quietly made my way to the empty tattoo chair, and made my self comfortable. I opened my book as tool and the rest crowded around Lee probably wanting to know what's wrong with my puffy eyes? and why sadness filled my face?. I heard Lee's voice but I couldn't make out what he was saying after a minute or so everyone looked at me in union which I pretended not to noticing, and looked at my book

The words in the page in front of me didn't make any sence, I couldn't read, soon all the words turned blur and I realised I was crying "im not gonna break down" I kept on repeating in my head but it was too late. All the boy gathered around me glancing at each other not knowing what to do in a situation like this, so I stood up

Toll:"Come here" As he stood in front of me with open arm, it was so tempting, I really wanted to throw my self on him and cry my pity self into his arms, but instead I shock my head

Me:"No I'm fine...I think I'm gonna go to Heather's" I looked at Lee and he got my car key's from his pocket and gave them to me

"be safe" was said from behind in union

I knocked on Heather's door. when she opened her smile drooped

Heather:"what happened?come on in"

I finally broke down hopping that these tears will wash the pain away from my heart. we sat in her bed room, and I told her everything

* * *

**I know sad but next one more fun don't worry**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**Here's another chapter my love read it and tell me what you think**

* * *

three days later...

Heather invited me in a sleep over. I stayed in her place for three days, I spent them alone as Heather had to work 'til late hours of night. It was exactly what I wanted, I knew if I stayed home then the boys will keep on checking on me, and won't let me get a moment alone to think straight.

In these three days I realized that I didn't actually love Luc I just didn't want to be alone after the last break up, and he seemed to care a lot about me. I was only being selfish throw these two years, he never objected about anything I say or want he would simply say " OK if it makes you happy"

We grow apart when I moved away and met The expendable, and the time I speeded with them in the past 5 months is more than the time I ever spent with Luc in the past two years. let's face it we are not ment to be.

I got out of the car after I parked in front of my house. unlocking the door I got in, oh god I have a lot of work to do, since I left my living room destroyed. I walked in and it was...clean what the hell? who did this?, I made my way to the wall as I noticed a paper hanging there with a knife keeping it in its place, I pulled the knife out, and took a close look it's one of Lee's, and the paper says "you're welcome". I smiled as I run up stairs and to my closet I changed my cloths and off I went to tool's. I peeped so they would open the garage door for me after parking I got out. Everyone was there, as soon as hale saw me he attacked me with a hug spinning me around. As soon as my feet touched the hard floor again I made my way to the smiling Lee handed him his knife again and hugged him

Me:"Thank you" I kissed him on the cheek and was about to sit beside him

Gunner:"Heeey no fair what about us we want a kiss too"

Toll:"Yeah we helped him too you know"

I'm in a good mood today, I have decided that from this day on I'm not going to put my feelings in one thing, or going to fall in love with anyone without making sure that I love him, and that we will be able to have a healthy relationship together, and won't make each other sad. I won't let my sensitivity be my weakness anymore. I walked to each one of my best friends and planted a "thank you" kiss on his cheek, as I got to Yang

Yang:"I get two" Everyone protested and Yang kept saying that he is smaller, so he worked harder, so he gets two. I just stood there laughing at my silly friends. god I missed them in these three days

Me:"silence" Trying my hard to make it sound like Barney's. everyone went silent and looked at me. Tool raised his hand like we were sitting in a class room

Me:"Yes" feeling annoyed

Tool:"If he gets two then I get two" I shake my head.

Me:"No one will get two" and before Yang objects "And if you say another word you wont get anything" He stopped him self and I finished my round of kisses

Me:"Guys let's go clubbing tonight" Everyone seemed excited about it they are finally getting to know my world. I go clubbing almost every night

Tool:"I'll pass"

Me:"No come on..why?"

Tool:"I have a date tonight" as he winked at me. seriously he is gonna ditch us for a slut

Me:"Will then get your bitch with you" and before he says another word "You are coming if you liked it or not Tool, don't make me force you"

Tool:"Fine"

I sent a text to Heather telling her that we're clubbing tonight she was excited since she didn't have to work tonight

Me:"Do you guys want me to pick you all up" they all nodded

Barney:"I'll pick up Toll,hale and Tool you pick the rest" I just nodded

Me:"so Tool who's the new girl" I sat in Gunner's lap since Toll's bike wasn't with him, and he was sitting in my spot

Tool:"uhh...you remamber that chick in the bar you helped her with that guy who was stalking her"

Me:"Tool she's 25"

Gunner:"and when did age stop him"

Tool:"actually I'm dating her friend. I saw her the other day with her friend and I went to say hi"

Me:"I wonder what was that girl thinking when she said yes to you"

Tool:"why are we talking about this anyway"

Me:"bec..."

My phone went off it flashed Heather

Me:"Just a second guys"

Me:"Hello"

Heather:"Hey whats up"

Me:"Not much just hanging out with the guys"

Heather:"Ohhh you don't want to come over to choose cloths"

Me:"Right I totally forgot I'll be there in five" and with that we hanged up

Me:"OK boys got to go"

Toll:"Why I miss you, we haven't hanged out together since the mission"

Me:"Yeah I miss you guys too but I really have to go"

Yang:"Give us a reason and we'll let you go"

Me:"Ohhh really and who's the motherfucker gonna stop me from walking out side this door"

suddenly Gunners arms were wrapped around me tighter, and I couldn't move shit I totally forgot that I'm sitting in his lap. I tried my hard to get out of his grip or at lest loosen it a bit, but everything was useless

Me:"Ok not funny anymore big guy let go"

Gunner:"Why should I" his voice growling throw my left ear, god how Am I getting out of this situation

Barney:"Why do you have to leave so early"

Me:"Will I have to get ready duh"

why boys are so dumb? why can't they just understand that we need time to get ready? not like them just any pants and t-shirt we find in front of us

Hale:"I don't understand what takes so long in getting ready? why do women have to spend hours in front of the mirror"

Me:"So we don't look like any of you scumbag" I simply said like it's a matter of fact

Gunner:"ohhh now you're not going anywhere"

Me:"come on...please"

Gunner:"and what do I get" he was up to something I could tell

Me:"anything you want"

Gunner:"anything?"

Me:"anything"

He got close to my ear causing a shiver to run down my spin, he whispered " just giggle" I knew where he was going with this, so I did, I giggled just like one of Tool's bitches would do when he whispered something dirty in their ears

Me:"deal" I added

Gunner said now loud enough for everyone to hear but pretended to be still having our privet talk " your place or my place"

so in purpose I glanced at Lee then continued "No your place" then I turned to the side in his lap, he had loosen his grip on me during our little talk, and I kissed him on the cheek

Me:"OK guys see you tonight" they all nodded watching me with one eye and Gunner with the other

I got into my car and to Heather's I drove

* * *

we sat in her bed room, with the whole closet laying all over the room now

Heather said scratching the back of her head " I have nothing to wear"

And she's right all her clothes were kind of old, We haven't speeded a girls night together or went shopping since she got that damn job.

Me:"OK let's go to my place we might find something" she smiled happily kissed me on the cheek

Heather:"you're the best Angel, I'll be ready in 5"

Me:"OK I'll get the make up and the other stuff"

* * *

with that she got her clothes and went into the bathroom

Heather:"hey how about smoky eyes"

I thought about it for a second and soon a smile made its way to my lips

Me:"perfect"

* * *

skip to the night...

Heather and I got into the car. I text Lee telling him that we're leaving now, he answered saying that he is at Lacy's , god couldn't she come over, her house is the furthest

I drove to Yang's first

Yang:"hello ladies" as he got to the back seat

Me and Heather at the same time:"hii" he and Heather talked until we got to Gunner's we got him and off we went to Lacy's. Lacy had to sit in Lee's lap because there was no room for her

anyway Yang and Heather talked all the way to the club, Lee and Lacy were talking too, but Lee seemed to keep an eye on me and Gunner, as Gunner came close and asked me whispering if I would like to act tonight that there is something between us in front of the guys, I had a huge smirk on my face as I said yes. I looked at the mirror and Lee was watching . oh this is gonna be fun

We got in and looked around for the rest of the team until we spotted them in one of the tables

I held Gunner's hand so he would sit beside me, we kept in whispering in each others ears and laughing

Me:"That's my favorite song" as it filled the whole club

Gunner:"let's dance" and we did, we went all dirty ohh yeah, Hale who was dancing with a girl he met earlier stopped staring at us, Tool and his bitch did too. everyone in the table stared, but we didn't care we were having fun

**Lee p.o.v**

We were all talking when Yang and Heather said "Fuck" in the same time. we all looked at them, and they were looking at the dancing floor so we did too. We saw Gunner and Angel dancing in a dirty way, their body's were closer than should and he was holding her ass, which made anger and...jelousy run through my spin

I can't believe Gunner, he is using our team mate who recently broke up with her boyfriend and for sure still hurt, I felt suspicious since he whispered in her ear in the shop, and Angel is...I don't understand, is she that stupid or...ugh

I can't sit here and watch him using my best friend. I slammed my fist on the table and stormed to where they were...dancing

I held Angel's arm and forced her away from Gunner. I made my way out side drugging her behind me, she was yelling for me to stop and trying hard to get out of my grip, but would never happen, I can hear the guys and Lacy yelling from behind but I can careless. another reason I didn't want to stop is because if I saw Gunner's face I'm to break it to pieces

Someone held Angel from behind making us both stop, It was barney, Angel tried to get her arm loss

Angel:"Let go...what's your problem?"

Me:"what's my problem?"

Gunner:"Let her go Lee"

Lee:"I'll tell you what's my problem, Gunner using you is my problem"

Angel:"Lee we were just messing around"

Lee:"missing around..."

Gunner:"Lee there is nothing going on between us I would never think of Angel like that"

Do I look that stupid to him

Lee:"yeah of course you would never, and that dance inside is the prof"

Lacy:"Lee baby let's just come down and go home"

Lee:"come down, you want to come down"

**Angel p.o.v**

That's it, I twisted my arm that Lee was holding and in a weird way I managed to twist him arm behind him and pinned him on a car

Me:"come down"

I had no idea thing will get that far, I feel bad for getting Gunner in this I mean he and Lee might get in a fight right now.

I feel stupid now

Barney:"I'll handle him Angel you take Gunner,Yang, Heather and Toll road with you"

I just nodded

I explained to everyone that Me and Gunner were just trying to make them think that there is something between us, It seems really stupid right now, Gunner agreed with me, what were we thinking

God I have to talk to Lee tonight this is not gonna be good

* * *

**OK what do you think will happen when Angel talks to Lee? What she's gonna say? and the most important how would he react? would he say something that will hurt Angel and make forgiving him so hard? **


	5. Author Note

OK, My friends I added a few things to Chapter 1 so read it again please, I also corrected most of the mistakes in Chapter 2. I'm saying only most because I'm weak in punctuation, it makes me lose marks always in English. Read and review please


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5

After the long shower, I got into my pjs, and lie down in my bed. I flip throw channels but I wasn't really paying any attention. I was thinking of Lee, I feel horrible, but why? I was just missing around. It's not the first time Lee gets angry at me anyway, but he thought wrong about me and Gunner, will that's what we wanted right...no...yes...no...I don't know.

Because of Me Lee and Gunner almost got in a fight. I know Lee when he gets upset from someone he never listen to them ever again until you force him to.

suddenly it hit me what if Lee doesn't want to listen to me? or worse what if he stops talking to me? ugh this is driving me crazy I can't waite 'til tomorrow to talk to him.

I got up and made my way to the guest's room, it has a view to Lee's bed room. I hope he is not asleep, if he is I'll wake him...I'm crazy I'll do it. I got in and to the window. the room's light was on but there was no one, so I decided that I'm going there.

I hold the door knob and freeze, what the hell Am I going to say, ahh I'll come up with something. I open the door, but freeze again, I mean I can't just knock and probably wake him up without knowing what to say.

After a moment I take in a deep breath, this is gonna happen sooner or later, plus I didn't do anything wrong he's the one over reacting. In that thought I stormed to Lee's house before freezing again or changing my mind.

I knock two times before he appears on the door. we stand staring at each other for a moment, I see sadness and disappointment in his eyes.

Me:"Can I come in ?" I ask quietly getting lost in the sadness in his eyes

He just turned around and left. I stand there lingering a moment to watch him go, then dared to take a steep in. I followed to the living room, I sat on the couch beside him, looking at him and waiting for him to look back at me, but instead

Lee:"Say what you want quake, I want to go to bed" he even doesn't want to look at my face great, just great

Me:"Lee, me and gunner were just missing around. We wanted you guys to think that there is something between us..." and before I can finish

Lee:"why?"

That question made sence. "why?" a question I have no answer for

Me:"Lee please don't be angry at Gunner?"

He finally looked at me:"why not ? he is the one who started this, he whispered in your ear" and now it was my turn to look away

Me:"Lee we didn't plan for this to happen it just did"

Lee:"How do you know that Gunner wasn't planing on hurting you"

Me:"Oh for gods sake Lee. gunner wont hurt me"

Lee:"You don't know what he's thinking"

Me:"Are you serous, Gunner would never think of me more than a sister"

Lee:"Yeah a sister he can dance all dirty with"

Me:"We were acting" now I was getting angry what's so hard in understanding that we were acting

Lee:"You guys were just acting" he said half asking and half convincing him self with it

Me:"yes Lee" I said assuring him

Lee:"You know what made me so angry when I saw you both ?"

Me:"what?" he holds my chin in his hand and made me look at him, strate into his eyes

Lee:"That you were allowing him to touch you, even though you guys were just acting, you were letting Gunner who you say is you brother to touch you like...that. will god knows what you let other guys do?"

I stared in his eyes in disbelief, he did not just say that, Lee didn't just call me a...and before I could even finish this sentence in my head, my hand left a red mark on his sweet cheek

We both stood up, he was angry that I slapped him. Even though he deserved it still hurts me that I did it, but how could he ?

I couldn't believe it. It felt like a gun shot going through my heart again and again. I started hitting Lee with my hands on his chest, to make him at lest move backward, but he stood there looking at me like a worthless whore. That stare made my heart die

He holds my hands making me stop, I tried to get out of his grip only to hurt my self, his grip was too tight, I kept struggling until it became an unberable pain, I'm too weak, I just got stabbed in back

Me:"Your hurting me" as I gave up and let the tears form in my eyes

He slowly let go, and I just walked away, away from him

I sit in my bedroom thinking, is that how Lee sees me, yes I go clubbing all the time and I dance with different men each night, but I was in a relationship, I had a boyfriend. I never go far with a guy, nothing more than a dace, and it was the first time I dance dirty with anyone but Luc, and even if I wasn't with Luc I wouldn't dance like that with anyone.

I decided to go to sleep, fuck Lee and everything he says

The next day...

I parked in front of Tool's shop, and got in, ugh he is here, I didn't look at him I just walked to the table and sat on it beside Yang

Yang:"good morning" I just nodded

Gunner got up and made his way to Lee they went to a corner and talked for a while, then they did their buddy hug. yeah great

I couldn't take it anymore watching Gunner and Lee missing around with each other like nothing happened, and like I don't exist. Which reminds me why didn't Gunner say anything about me ?

This is so fucked up, I buried my face in my hands. Then I screamed all my anger out, I looked from my hands to everyone staring at me. I looked at Lee

Me:"get out ?"

Lee:"You don't own the place"

Me:"your right I don't" I turned to Tool "Me or him?" I asked

Tool:"No...no no no don't get me involved in this"

I got one of my knifes and in a split of second Tool was pinned to the table with my knife to his nick

Me:"Me or him?" I asked again

Tool:"You...you're holding the knife" I let go of him

Me:"you heard him" I said back to Lee who looked at Tool

Tool:"I'm sorry dude"

Lee:"Bitch, and I ment everything I said yesterday" he turned around leaving

I let my knife fall to the floor and try to attack Lee, Hale holds me. my legs and hands fly all around the room as I try getting a hold on Lee who is leaving

Me:"Laisser tomber..no...no..no je vais le tuer...laisser tomber...revenir ici Lee...je vais le tuer..no...no"

"let go..no...no..no I will kill him...let go...get back in her Lee...I will kill you..no...no"

I jumped down from Hale's arms as Lee left and he loosen his grip on me, I looked at him, I hit him with my hands

Me:"Pourquoi...pourquoi m'as-tu arreter...pourquoi"

"why...why did you stop me...why" out of no were my arms were held behind me and my face was pinned to the table

Barney:"come down" he demanded

Me:" je suis venu, laisser aller je vais le tuer...laisser tomber"

"I'm come, let go I will just kill him...let go"

Barney:"In english please"

I took in a deep breath to calm my self. he is not worth it. A few seconds later barney's grip loosen, I don't move, two more seconds pass until he completely let go

I strate my self and look at the mirror by the tattoo chair

Me:"yeah great job Barney, you ruined my messy bun" I went to the mirror fixing my hair

My phone went off, it flashed Heather

Me:"Hello"

Heather:"Hey how are you?"

Me:"I'm fine u ?"

Heather:"I'm good...hey listen Alex is having a party at her place, and she needs some help with the decoration. she was wondering if we could help her"

Me:"Sure when do you wanna go ?"

Heather:"Now if possible"

Me:"OK I'll pick you up in 15"

Heather:"OK Bye"

Me:"Bye"

I looked at the group

Me:"OK boys I have to go now see you later"

Tool:"where you going?"

Me:"even though it's non of your biasness, I'm gonna go help Alex preparing for her party,OK boys Bye"

All of them:"Bye"

I got into my car and went to pick up heather. That party thing came just in time as I need something to get my mind of everything going on with Lee now


	7. Chapter 6

**I just want to say that reviews are always welcome, so don't be shy and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading **

* * *

Chapter 6

I haven't seen the group since a whole week. I was busy helping with the party stuff, but I talk to them all the time. whenever Lee isn't with them they would call and put me on speaker

Anyway Alex finished my make up and soon enough the party was on. I didn't know half of the people there but it was fun anyway. I decided to get my self a soda

?:"nice dress" came a voice yelling over the music from behind I turned around and it was...Lee

I rolled my eyes:"What do you want"

Lee:"To talk"

Me:"I have nothing to say"

And with that I vanished in the crowds and away from him. Part of me missed Lee, missed talking to him, missed him pulling my hair and stuff like that, but there is no power on earth would make me forgive him for what he said

Lee:"But I do" as he somehow found me. I rolled my eyes again annoyed

Me:"I don't want to talk" making my self very clear

Lee:"Please"

Lee p.o.v  
There was something about that "please" that made her look at me in the eye, only for me to see her eyes filled with sadness, loneliness, anger, hurt and more sadness. I often see sadness in Angel's eyes when I look at her, but never saw that mush of confusing feelings in the same time. I hope it's a chance for me to know what's the secret behind that sadness in her heart

Angel p.o.v

There is something in the way he was looking into my eyes that told me that he was looking right through me. It scared me in a way and comforted me in other way.

Me:"Let's go" I said finally

I walked away and he followed. pushing throw the crowd we finally made it out side.

Lee:"let's ride my bike"

Me:"you know that I don't like riding bikes"

Lee:"ohhh is little Angel too scared"

Really he is joking now, Lee Christmas you are in no position to joke. In order of that I turned around making my way inside. Lee holds my arm

Lee:"I'm sorry, let's take your car"

There is something wrong I can feel it, he just said sorry for joking with me without making a note that I'm being sensitive, or adding anything

I see something else in his eyes I don' know what it is, but it's making him act weirdly. And he really wants to talk. He changed his mind, he is gonna leave his bike in her.

Me:"You ride your bike, I ride my car. I don't wanna get my seats dirty anyway" and I made my way to my car and drove to my house

We sat in my bedroom in awkwardness

Me:"so what did you want to say" I finally said ending that awkwardness

Lee:"first of all I want to say sorry for everything thing I said. For every tear I made you shed. I was angry because of Lacy, and I blow my anger in your face"

Me:"What Lacy have to do with all what happened?"

Lee:"Me and Lacy have been fighting for two months now, about every single stupid thing on earth. every five minutes one of us will start a fight or say something to piss the other off. Will not anymore"

That made my heart escape. Is what I'm thinking right

Me:"What do you mean by not anymore?"

Lee:"We finally broke up...it's for the best" as he looked away. I didn't know if I should say something or do something.

He looked back at me:"Why?I don't understand, she keep saying that she doesn't know me, and that she can't live like that anymore. I told her what I do for living and placed in danger, I always tell her everything, I take her some times to Tool's or to the bar, I let her in. I text her or talk to her during the jobs some times which almost got us killed once. I just don't understand"

Me:"Lee, women need to feel home with the their men. They want someone to be around all the time to know that he got her back, and you are always away. women needs to feel safe and Lacy knows that maybe one day someone will use her against you. She is also tired from being worried about you, during the time you are on a job she sets home with possibility of barney knocking her door instead of you."

I looked at him in the eye and said:"If you really love her you would free her from her misery"

Lee:"But it's not fair...I love her"

He looked away fighting the tears in his eyes. I don't know why men think crying means they are weak, they don't have to be touch all the time, they are allowed to have a moment and let things slip away and out. we are human beings, we are supposed to feel,and get hurt , we are supposed to cry the pain out. You are human Lee Christmas

I made my way to the bed where he was sitting and sat in front of him. One of my hands holds his hand, the other hand went to his chin and forced his face to look at me, he was still fighting his tears

Me:"Let it out"

He close his eyes for a second then place his head on my shoulder, his free hand on my waist, and finally he broke down.

It's been 10 minutes and Lee already had stopped crying. That what I really like about men, they can get back together so fast sometimes. Lee took his head of wiped some tears, then he placed a strand of my hair behind my ear

Lee:"What about you? Why are you sad?"

Me:"I'm not sad"

Lee:"Yes you are, I can see it"

I felt again that he was looking through me like glass, laying wouldn't work now. Maybe it's time for me to cry the pain out

Me:"How did you know"

Lee:"Who can't see the pain in your eyes, when get angry, when you let your white teeth flash, when your broken smile find its way to your face, when you read a part of your stories, it seems that you're getting a flashback of something"

He can see it. does he know me that well? or is it something else he have beside the sexy british accent? whatever it is he knows what's inside me, and he caries enough to ask and to listen.

I was crying by now:"I have done so mush mistakes, and hurt so mush people"

Lee:"We all do mistakes"

Me:"But it will always hunt me, it will always hunt me that I was angry on my parents the day they died in the damn car accident. It will always hunt me that I left my sister in the time she needed me most, and now she hates me. It will always hunt me that Heather lost everything because of me, I'm the one who introduced her to Ben, and know she have to work all night, and we never get to go girl two days shopping"

Silence filled the place as It was my turn to bury my face into Lee's shoulder and cry my self out

Lee:"You still have some time to fix some of these things"

Maybe he is right, I do have to fix some of my mistakes

We lie down on my bed, my head on Lee's chest, he was playing with my hair. We are laying there, two miserable mercenaries in a fight with life, but together we can win, and we will.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
I wake up to Lee moving me off him

Lee:"Shit...I woke you up" as he moves a strand of off my face

Me:"It's OK...What time is it ?" I sit stretching

Lee:"Around 10"

I just nodded:"you want breakfast"

Lee:"sure...I'll go take a shower and I'll be back"

Me:"OK"

He took his jacket and went downstairs, then I heard bikes, the expendables bikes, I went to the window...holly shit, what the hell are they doing here ?. I here Lee running back up stairs

Lee:"Shit, what are we going to do ?" He asked with worry in his eyes

Me:"what do you mean ?"

I didn't understand what did he mean, doesn't he want anyone to know that we are not fighting anymore and that we talked about it

Lee:"I can't leave" there is a knock on the door "They will think that we slept together"

Me:"Why would they think we slept together ?" What is he talking about ?

He holds me by my arm and makes me stand in front of the mirror. My hair was missed up, like I just had sex, I must have moved a lot while my head on his chest, not to mention my make up, I had a black line down each of my cheeks from crying, even my dress was kinda missed up, Lee looked weird himself too. God If I saw me and Lee I would think that we slept with each other. that's the third knock, they will break in if I didn't open now

Me:"OK...the third room to the right has a window to your room, you can jump"

Lee:"OK" I hold a napkin and try to remove the black line on each cheek while I run down stairs and I try to make my hair look normal

I open the door, they all freeze staring at me, holly shit I do look like a whore, I don't know how heather convinced me to wear this dress.

Me:"What do you want ?" I said some sort of pissed off

Barney:"Aren't you gonna let us in, first ?"

Me:"sure"

I just walked up stairs:"I'll be back in a few, make your self at home"

I go to my closet first, I get some blue jeans and a black shirt. I go to the bathroom, I got rid of the make up will most of it, the I pull my hair up, and finally I changed my clothes. I run down stares to the living room but no one is their

Tool:"In here darling" it 's coming from the kitchen...of course

Me:"Please tell me your not visiting me at 10 o'clock in the morning to eat my fridge" I said as I snatched a cup of juice from yang's hand

Barney:"actually we have a new job"

Me:"Really...did you do the meeting"

Toll:"We are actually her because of the meeting"

Now I'm confused we always talk about job meetings at Tool's

Me:"What does he mean ?"

Barney rubbs the back of his head before saying:"ummmm to talk about that the whole team must be here, right Tool" He said and Tool gave a frown

Tool:"we have to call Lee"

The cup of juice fall from my hand and I object remembering that before we go up to my room last night Lee had left his cell phone along with his bike keys on the living room:"Why didn't you call me to come over"

Hale:"We did"

Me:"No you didn't" I got no phone call from anyone

Barney:"actually we did, about 15 times but you didn't answer"

Me:"Are you sure you called the right number"

Gunner:"Will we are sure that all of us didn't call the wrong number"

Then it hit, I left my phone in Alex's room

Me:"I forgot it in Alex's room last night" How in earth I forgot my phone, it's my phone, my life...ugh

Tool:"Ohhh a busy night huh" I gave him a look of disgust

Barney:"Anyway I'll call Lee to come over"

I look at him he was still waiting for my respond

Me:"No need...I'll go get him, we kinda talked about it"

Tool:"Was he the one with you last night" What the heel is wrong with him

Me:"Nooooo...we talked a few days ago" I lie smoothly

Barney:"Cool you guys saved us time"

Yang:"Wierd he never mentioned it"

And before anyone else adds another word:"I'll go get him"

I knock at Lee's door, he opens the door

Lee:"What are you doing here ?" He looks like he just got out of shower. Lucky him, he showered

Me:"They are here because we have a new job"

Lee:"Why didn't they call us to Tool's"

Me:"Because I left my cell phone at Alex's last night, and they wanted to fix things between us"

Lee:"Ohh...wait we are still angry at each other ?"

Me:"No I told them that we talked about it a few days ago"

we make our way to my house

Lee:"By the way I left my keys and phone at your place"

Me:"Yeah that's why my favorite cup is broken" he gave a confused look

We go in and Lee goes to the kitchen where the guys are while I get his phone and keys

Me:"Guys the meeting in the living room...away from my fridge"

I stand away while they all make their way inside, Lee is the last I quickly give him his stuff without anyone noticing

After telling us the few things that Tool got from the phone call about the job

Barney:"So from the name Tool said the client is french, so Angel I want you to come along"

I nod my head and say:"What's the client's name ?"

Tool:"Madielon Barrnea"

Me:"you mean Madelon Barrneau " I corrected him as he said it the wong way

Me:"And when is the meeting ?"

Barney:"tomorrow at 4 "

Me:"I'll be ready"

After the guys left I took a nice long shower, after two hours I was out. I feel good and clean, I dried my hair then got dressed. I got into my car and went to Alex's to get my phone and explain why I disappeared last night

I knock on the door she opens the door kind of hiding behind it, I go in and she is in a towel

Me:"Let me guess you just woke up"

Alex:"Yep"

I kinda giggled

Me:"So I need my mobile, I forgot it in your room"

Alex:"Yeah I know it wouldn't stop ringing so I throw it out"

Me:"What?"

Alex:"I was having sex"

I looked at her and then we both busted out laughing, after a good ten minutes of laughter, and Alex telling me all what happened last night

Alex:"You might find between the plants or something"

Me:"Yeah you should get dressed then, cause you are gonna go look for it"

Alex:"Why me ? it's your phone"

Me:"You throw it out"

Alex:"I was drunk and having sex"

It made us laugh all over again, anyways I did make Alex go look for it and she did find it, but the screen was broken, and there was about 15 missed call from Luc wierd I'll call him later and see what's up

Alex:"By the way, I saw you last night leaving with a sexy bald guy"

I say playing with my hair:"Yeah...It's my friend Lee"

Alex:"The guy your coworker introduced to you one time"

Me:"Yeah"

Alex:"sooo did you do it"

Me:"No...He's my friend...Ohhh shit it's too late I have to go"

Alex:"No it's not, you're just running away from the conversation which means you like him"

I stand up getting out

Me:"I do not"

Alex:"You do so"

Me:"I'm in no mood for this now"

Alex:"Whatever, but you like him" she shouted after me before I climbed into my car

Skip to the meeting...

Me and Barney got to the roof of the building we are suppose to meet the client on, the team didn't really like the idea nether I di, so we brought Gunner and Lee with us they are on another buildings roof as snipers.

A man in a black suit with two bodyguards and a women behind him who looked around my age were waiting for us. They all looked French.

Barney shake the man's hand as he had offered it

Man:"I'm Madelon Barrneau "

I extend my hand to shake his, but instead of shaking it he kisses it.

:"I see you brought the only french member in your team , smart move" He had a very thick french accent

Ohh please he is gonna tell me that he didn't think that barney was gonna get me along with him

:"Ahhh you look much more beautiful than the photo"

Me:"Thank you, but I would really prefer to get right to the point"

He let out a laugh and I roll my eyes. I notice the women behind him roll her eyes too, which allowed a weak grin to play around the edges of my mouth.

:"anyway to the point, I want you to get my daughter to one of my clients in spain to deliver a computer program she had designed for him, right ?"

He asked the women behind him, so she is his daughter

His daughter:"Oui papa"

Barney:"And who is that client of yours and what is that computer program"

:"for a man who is going to get paid for it, you're asking a lot of questions"

Barney:"Shouldn't I know who I'm dealing with, and that I'm not carrying around a bomb that might kill me and my team"

:"No no no, that program is a security program, a very high technique one. The guy is my friend, all I want is people to get her there, and back safe plus you have a french member in your team and my daughter doesn't speak English well"

Barney:"We will think about it and call you back"

He nods and adds as we were about to turn and leave:"Waite don't you want to meet the person you're delivering"

What the fuck, how can he talk about his daughter like that

Barney:"Sure"

He pointed to her with his hand and she walked to us, like she was some sort of a maid not his daughter, I don't like this man. She shakes hands with me first then barney and introduced her self "Estelle Barrneau"

We switched numbers after a 5 minutes talk

Me and Barney got into the car and took off with Gunner and Lee behind in another car

Barney:"Great job switching numbers"

Me:"Thanks"

Barney:"I want you to get to know her as much as you can before the job, and if you can hang out with her"

Me:"Sure...should I introduce her to heather ?"

Barney:"No that might place her in danger"

Me:"You're right"

We got to Tool's we tell the team all what we got. we show them the information and the map of the place we are taking Estelle to.

We made a plan of the way we are taking, and the time that it's gonna take us.

After studying our job very well, we decided that we can do it and in two weeks.

Barney:"OK, then I will call tomorrow and inform him that we're accepting the mission"

We all nod

Barney:"OK then meeting desmised...oh Angel I want you to call Estelle and chat with her "

Me:"Sure..I'll do it right away"

I got my cell phone as we all walked back to the front. I take a seat beside Hale, Estelle answered after the third ring

Me:"Bonsoir , comment Ca va ?" I said right away

Estelle:"Angela..bonsoir, ca va bien Merci et toi ?"

Me:"Ca Va, Êtes-vous occupé"

The rest of the conversation isn't important they just talked about stuff they like and they hate and their life so we are going to skip the conversation

I got home at was 11 o'clock. I was so tired. I'm going to sleep as much as I can before the mission. I rarely sleep during.

As I was about to take off my shirt I hear a knock on the door, I look throw the window its Lee, I run down stairs but slow at the last four steps. I open the door.

Lee:"I'm so sorry, it's just there is something I have to tell you"

Me:"OK, come in"

I can sence nerves in his voice. We sit in the living room, and the room goes silent for a long 2 minutes

Me:"Wanna watch TV." I suddenly say as it's getting really wierd

Lee:"...Not really, I wanted to talk to you" He finally announced

Me:"Sure, about what ?"

Lee:"Ummm first thanks for listening yesterday"

Me:"It's OK, what are friends for ? plus you listened to me too"

Lee:"Yeah...Angel I want you to promise me that you won't get upset from me because of what I'm about to say"

Me:"What is going on Lee ?" Oh god please don't let it be something serious

Lee:"Promise me"

Me:"OK...I promise you I won't get upset"

Lee:"Last night after you fell asleep with about half an hour...someone came to see you"

Me:"Who?" Who would come to see me, all my friends were in the party last night, and why is Lee so nerves about it like he did something he regrets

Lee:"Luc"

My heart escapes a beat:"And ?"

Lee:"I told him to go away and to leave you alone"

I didn't know what I should say ?. Luc doesn't except in my life anymore I totally forgot about him. He means nothing to me now, but still Lee could at lest waken me up or something not shove him away.

Lee:"Angel..." he touches my shoulder, I totally forgot that we were still in my living room. I look at him suddenly which makes him take away his hand

Me:"Did he say something ?"

Lee:"He just said that he wanted to talk to you, but I..."

Me:"You didn't listen to what he had to say"

Lee:"I'm so sorry..." I cut him off, stupid him

Me:"Thank you"

He looks at me like I have two heads

Lee:"For what ?" He asks confused

Me:"for being concerned for my feelings, because I know I wouldn't have managed to control my self, and we may off gotten back together, just because Luc will feel sorry for me. last night I was weak, hurt and I just broke and let every thing out...so thank you"

Lee:"You're welcome, you know me the same. right now I might have been on Lacy's door trying to understand her, and then she would feel sorry for me and would get me back, even though she won't be happy, neither one of us would be"

Me:"I guess that's why they call it Love" I say finally

Lee:"Yeah...so you're not angry or upset or anything"

Me:"No...I'm happy that I have you beside me"

Lee:"I'm glad I have you too"

I snuggle closer and rest my head on his shoulder and he kinda pull me closer. Lee was so warm

Me:"Wanna watch a movie ?"

Lee:"Sure"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It has been a few days with nothing interesting. I spent it talking to Estelle, she is a very nice girl and I'm starting to like her.

Yang cames throw the garage's door. He said he found some more information about Estelle

Yang:" Estelle was known to be quiet all the time, and at the age of 13 her father found out about her talent "computer genius", After university she moved from her father's house and started her career. I have watched her house, no visits from her father, though I still have that bad feeling"

Me:"Will, I have good news as well. I managed to make Estelle talk to me about that computer program we are delivering"

Toll:"And what did you get ?"

Me:"It's a security program like her father told us, except it's a very unique one. You see Estelle invented a smart computer that watches over your house, and if unwelcome visitors decided to pay a visit, the computer will make the house in defense states and the house will protect him self using any kind of machineguns you apply, something like firing walls, and it will automatically burn all the secret information, and will hide a copy in a safe place that you choose"

Barney:"Great job guys" Me and Yang nod

Barney:"OK boys I want everyone to go home pack his stuff. All he's going to need, and get some sleep. We are walking a lot in the next week. Plus I still don't trust them , there is something wrong about that guy"

Hale:"Will I'm sure it's nothing. yang found everything about him"

Me:"I just don't understand how Estelle would let him use her like that. She is not okay with it, but she still accepts it. I mean she is a very smart girl. she can get away from him easily"

Toll:"Maybe she needs his money"

Lee:"But he is making the money using her..." Lee speaks my mind and I have to finish

Me:"So she doesn't need him, she can make money by her self"

Yang:"Maybe his connections"

Barney:"I think Yang is right...to get jobs she need's his connections"

Me:"Not true, she doesn't only design programs like this one, she can get a clean job anywhere"

Barney:"That's true too. Let's just keep our eyes open"

We all leave. I go home, I throw my self on the bed and close my eyes but groan as I remember I have to pack, and go see the girls to spend some time before I leave.

After a few hours of packing, cleaning my guns and preparing my blades I was finally done. My phone comes to life, it's only a text, I grab it off the counter and I open the text, It's from Lee.

We grow close in the past few days, we would spend less time at tool's and more in our houses alone, We would talk about random stuff. I never knew Lee loves poetry, one day hopefully I will make him read to me his favorite, he has refused.

I text him back telling him that I'm done from packing too and I would love to hang out

I go to his place and we sit in the backyard talking about our childhood, mine was very beautiful until mom died, it's just me and brigitte (her sister) grow apart and we started fighting about everything and end up not talking at all, but I always have Jerome (her brother).

Lee:"So, I have thought since the night we talked that you should fix things between you and your sister"

Me:"Me too. I regret everything I did to her, It's just I couldn't accept that mom is gone and because I'm her older sister she excepted from me to fill the hole"

Lee:"I'm not gonna say I understand your feelings because I don't, but I'm sure your sister misses you too and she wants to fix things. you should give it a try"

Me:"I will, After this job. I really need to think of something to say"

My phone goes off. It's Alex.

Me:"It's Alex, I have to get this" I inform Lee

Lee:"OK"

Me:"Hello"

Alex:"Hey, where are you ? we are waiting"

Me:"Shit, I'm so sorry. I'll be there in 10" and I hang up

Me:"I have to go. I totally forgot about the girls"

Lee signs:"Do you really have to go ?"

Me:"I do I'm sorry. I promised them"

Lee:"OK" god I don't want to leave. I want to stay with Lee and talk to him forever

Skip the to the mission...

We are sitting on the plane in silence like we always do until Gunner and Toll decide the are funny. I'm reading a book as usual. Estelle sits beside me and we talk for the rest of the flight.

We land and start our journey to the meeting point where we are going to deliver.

We have walked for seven hours, of course with 15 minutes rest in between but still our feet hurt like heel. Estelle said that we are 20 minutes away from the first safe house her father have for us along the way.

Ahhh finally we can see the house, it's not big nether small.

Barney:"Angel, go explore the house, the second floor has an open window" he points to it " I want you to climb throw it and see if everything is clear"

Me:"Yes sir" I give them my gun and bag and I make my way to the house slowly behind trees. I climb the closest three to the window, it was kinds hard to swing over branches while I'm tired but it reminded me with my brother, we would always climb trees behind our house and make dad look for us for hours.

Me:"Everything thing clear boys" I say after a quick check

I open the door for them, and they all run inside wanting to get the most comfortable couch

Barney:"Nope, not yet boys. Come on I want you to secure the house very well"

Me:"There are security cameras all over the place"

Gunner:"How you know so ?"

Me:"Estelle just told me"

Estelle walked to the wall, and started touching it like she is looking for something. She presses on the wall and suddenly a big screen comes out with the security camera's images

Estelle:"same sestime...all houses"

But we were all busy staring at the big flat screen that just came out from the wall

We get ready for bed, barney said we will sleep in the same room so if anything happens we can all protect each other and keep Estelle safe. Hale is in the next room watching the screen for any suspicious move.

Me:"We should do something. this is really boring"

Estelle:"Oui" she agrees

Toll:"Like what ?"

Me:"I don't know...Let's play a game"

They all frown

Me:"Ohhh come on it will be fun"

Lee:"More fun than just sitting here doing nothing" Lee finally says encouraging my idea which I found wierd, I'm but happy about it

Barney:"Like what ?"

Estelle:"truth or dare" she says after a moments of silent

Me:"Yes" the rest were thinking about it " come on let's go" I say as I literally jump up standing

Gunner:"Where ?"

Me:"To the next room, we are not playing without Hale"

Barney:"But that means leaving the house with no watch"

Me:"No it's not. that why we are going to the next room"

Lee:"Come on let's go" He seemed excited

We sit on the floor in a circle Estelle by my side of course Lee in front of me and Toll on my other side

Hale spins the bottle

Hale:"Gunner...truth or dare ?"

Gunner:"Truth" he said after a moment of thinking

Lee:"Why ? too much scared"

We all laughed at the big swedish face expressions he gave for Lee. Ohhh this gonna be so much fun

Hale:"Gunner...How in earth you manage to sleep after missions ?"

That the question I have been deying to ask Gunner. Everytime we call him after a mission he is sleeping or when we come to Tool's we find him sleeping on the couch. How can he sleep after all the killing he had witnessed and did. I go to sleep after the missions sometimes only because I'm toooo tried but if I'm not that tired It takes me at lest a couple of days to find peace on my pillow and fall asleep

Gunner scratches the back of his head:"I think of my Mother" We all go silent for a moment

That was so beautiful and honest from Gunner. The bottle is spind and it settles on Estelle

Gunner:"OK Estelle truth or dare" She looks him in the eye before she says "Dare"

Gunner:"Now are you sure ?" Gunner says with an evil tone

Toll:"If I was you I would change to truth, you'll regret it sweetheart"

Estelle:"No, Dare"

Gunner:"OK, you asked for it...Estelle I dare you tooooo Kiss Angel"

We both say at the same time:"WHAT?" all the boys "ohhhh"

Me:"That is against the rules" I protest, Like what the heel

Estelle:"Is no allowed" she says trying to find words

Me:"Totally"

Barney:"Sorry girls, but a dare is a dare"

Me:"Are you serous" I look at Estelle by my side "you had to pick dare"

Toll:"I told you"

Me and Estelle say in the same time:" Oh shut up" everyone laughs but us

I shut my eyes as Estelle come close to kiss me, as soon as our lips touch we both back away, I never kissed a girl before.

Next is Estelle and Toll

Estelle:"Toll... truth or dare"

Toll:"Truth"

Estelle:"Does your ear affect your hearing ?"

Toll:"How many times do I have to say No" Why did she have to ask him that, he gets upset

Barney:"Easy Toll, she was just asking we all know that your ear don't affect your hearing at all"

Toll:"Whatever" he spins the bottle and it stops on Lee "Lee truth or dare"

Lee:"Dare"

Toll:"OK...I dare you to jump naked in the lake behind the house"

Me:"You serious ? it's freezing outside" That is just ridiculous

Toll:"He chouse dare, it's his fault"

Lee:"Fine"

Lee gets up and we all follow him outside, he stands there staring at the lake for a while the he takes off his shirt and pants and he jumps in, I stand there with a look of sympathy on my face, it's too cold. I turn angry as I see Lee shaking like heel as he come out, he is holding him self. I run with the blanket covering him and I lead him inside.

After Lee got dressed we went back to our game but this time we sit closer to fire so Lee can get warm

Hale spins the bottle and it stops on me.

Lee:"Anggel...ttruth or dare ?" he asks me still cold

Me:"Truth" I say confident

Lee:"Goood...I have bbeen wanting ttto ask you this...What in eaaarth is girl two days shopping ?"

I giggle remembering how much fun it is:"Will Me, Heather and Alex used to go shopping for one of us for two days"

Lee:"Yyou mean you spend ttwo days shshopping"

Me:"Yuppp...and the one we are buying her clothes she have to wear whatever we buy her even if she doesn't like them"

Barney:"That's...stupid" Ahh what do boy's know about shopping anyway

Gunner:"Yeah who would spend two days shopping for his friend"

Me:"It's fun"

Estelle:"A lot of fun"

Lee:"whatever"

I make a face and everyone laughs.

After another two rounds of truth or dare I see Estelle getting uncomfortable and she is looking at the clock over and over, I don't like this. Estelle stands up and run to the room, I stand up and follow her. I hear everyone go silent, but with a few whispers they are wondering what is going on, will I'm about to find out.

I see her crying on the bed,I sit by her and rub her back:"Hey..what's wrong ?"

She gets up, she look at me for a moment then she hugs me and repeat saying "sorry"

Me:"For what ?"

Estelle:"This is whole a trick, my father made a deal with a guy called church, and he knows where we are he'll be here in 15, I'm supposed to hide in the bassment...I'm sorry"

I stare at her processing everything in my mind and then I leave her running out of the room

Me:"Red alarms boy...danger in the distant" I yell and they all stare at me

Barney:"Come on get up all of you, get ready...come on, get your guns"

Everyone stormed into the bed room for his things

Barney:"What is going on ?"

Me:"This is whole a trick, a guy called church made a deal with Estelle's father and he knows where we are he will be here in 15 maximum"

Barney:"The bastard"

Me:"Do you mind telling, who the heel is this church guy"

Barney:"We have no time now I will tell the story later, in short he is a CIA bastard"

Me:"I hate CIA bastards" I say as we both join the other rushing around the room

We locked all the rooms but the one we are in and a one connected to it. Gunner and Hale break the windows and stand ready to fire who ever gets in sight.

Me, Estelle and Yang in a room, and in the other with security cameras are the rest

Barney:"Cameras off" which means they are here

We all grab our guns tighter and Estelle bury her self in corner more if that's even possible, her hands shaking with the gun that I'm not sure if she can even use.

Suddenly the door is blown off and smoke is everywhere. When the smoke is gone we are surrounded.

Barney says:"Fire" And that's exactly what we do

I get attacked from the back and I lose my gun, I reach for another one, but before I can even think of it, two men attacks me so I fight back. I knocked one of them, the other just wont...something contact with my forehead, one of them hit me with a steel pip, but it only makes me dizzy a bit, I kick the one that reached to my arm on his privet area, and punches the other in the stomach. I rush to help Estelle who is being dragged by two big men, but the same bastard who hit me with the steel pip does it again, I feel blood streaming down my face and a sharp pain that makes my head spin. I go to my knees before everything goes blur and someone probably the guy who hit me drags me on the floor"

My vision is coming back, as a deep voice says:"Will will look what do we have here"

I'm dizzy and my forehead hurts like heel, but I managed to make out the man who is talking, he is bald and kinda cute he is wearing a suit, church I assume as he looks like he is the leader

Church:"Get them" as he walks with two in front of him to protect him

wait a second "them" I look around, it's hard and painful but I manage it, it's Estelle.

We go back inside the house

Lee:"Angel" he yells at the top of his lungs making everyone else stop what they are doing and let go of whoever they are beating

All The expendables gather by barney as he stands in the middle, they all stand their with their guns ready to fire. Church places a knife to my nick

Church:"Put your guns down, or she'll die" he says simply

No one moves, they can't until Barney says so

Church:"1...2..." He gets the knife of my nick and goes with it up and down my arm

I raise one of my hands with three fingers and place it on my heart, Barney nods, and slowly mumbles to the rest of team, but we can't hear of course, my fingers go two as Church reach 4.

I elbow him in the guts and he backs away, I get scratched in the arm but who caries, I punch the guy who is holding Estelle and I quickly jump with both me and her down as Barney opens fire. A minute later the shouting stops. I don't move because I'm too tired to, this damn cut in my forehead is bleeding so badly

Lee:"Angel, watch it" He sudden;y yells

But it's too late a sharp pain in my leg makes me let out a small scream of surprise. I hear a gun shot before Lee helps me to sit up. Church stabbed me with my knife that he was pointing against me, He was pointing MY knife against Me.

I coldly take the knife of my leg, I say to him:"How dare you use my knife against me" and with that I stab the already dying Church in the heart finishing him for good.

Lee lie my down on a couch, as Yang and Gunner fix my cuts.

Hale:"We've a problem"

Barney:"What the heel else ?"

Hale:"Estelle is in shock"

Me:"Is she OK ?" I ask in pain

Lee:"Who gives a shit if she is OK the..."

Me:"No...she was forced to do so"

Barney:"Even thought..."

Me:"He abused her" I say daring anyone to say another word, I don't know if what I just said is true or not, but I know she has been forced to do it. We are not blaming a poor girl who has a father with controlling problems that scares her.

Toll:"Are you guys done with Angel...I need a little help here" He says from the chair opposite of the couch, he have a nasty cut on his arm, the others only have scratches, non serous.

After burning the body's in a hole in the woods we all head back to the plane with one of their jeeps they came with, why didn't we use jeeps when we came ? we walked for seven hours for gods sake. Anyways Lee is carrying me, I feel safe and...a little more.

We all go aboard, Estelle is still shocked but getting better as Toll is trying to distract her with a small talk, thank god she understands English better that she talks it.

I feel sleepy, but I mustn't sleep I lost too much blood, so I ask Lee to open a conversation, and to stop playing with my hair.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lee p.o.v

I carry Angel to her room. I can see that her wounds hurt like hell, and the worst part is that she can't do anything about it. She insist in no pain killers because of her past addiction.

Lee:"OK I'll see you tomorrow" I don't want to leave to be honest. My hearts wont allow me to leave her like this

Angel:"Can't you stay ?" Exactly what I was wishing she would ask

Me:"Of course I can" I say getting under the covers with her. She lies her head on my chest and I wrap my arm around her, bringing her closer to me.

Angel:"Lee..." Her soft voice makes a shiver run down my whole body

Me:"Yeah" I finally say

Angel:"I talked to Jerome about fixing things between me and Brigitte"

Me:"and ?" I can sense that things didn't go right

Angel:"Jerome said he didn't want to get mixed in the fight between me and Brigitte" then she giggles "The last time he got involved he ate a vase on the head"

Me:"Ouch...how ?" I'm so glad that we found something to talk about to get her mind of the pain

Angel:"Brigitte just loves throwing things on people. When we were fighting that time Jerome was trying to part us and he was standing behind me pulling me, and then Brigitte throws a vase, my first reaction was to get out of the way so I bent down and it hits Jerome. He didn't talk to us for a whole day which was centuries to me and Brigitte so we decided to make peace which lasted for 4 hours only" she laughs and I join her

Me:"You know you don't need Jerome to get your sisters address I can get it for you" I can do anything for Angel

Angel:"You can ?" she asks excited

Me:"Of course" I say with a smile that she returned with a kiss on the cheek before she winced in pain from moving her leg suddenly and fast, but she kissed me on the cheek so whatever.

Angel p.o.v

Me and Lee kept on talking until sunrise then Lee fell asleep. I lied there beside him just watching him asleep. He looked like a little kid, peaceful and beautiful. I didn't know what was happening to me but I sure want to spend all days long with you Lee Christmas. Even without doing anything and just watching you asleep.

I look at the clock and it's 7 in the morning so I decide to get a shower. I slide off my bed slowly not to wake Lee up or the wound in my leg, it kinda came down and the pain isn't as bad as it was. I get into the shower. All I can think of is Lee, why ? I don't know. Holly shit I'm not falling for him. Am I ? It would be ridiculous to, because he thinks of me just like a sister friend. I remind my self of the promise I made that I will never get involved in a relationship with anyone without being sure that I'm in complete love. A knock on the door cuts my train of thoughts

Me:"Yeah Lee you need anything ?"

Lee:"No, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving to shower and change. I'll come back as soon as I finish"

Me:"OK...wait Lee"

Lee:"Yeah" he replies

Me:"Take the spare key with you" everyone in the group knows where my spare key is, just in case

Lee:"OK" he says as I hear his footsteps leaving me

I finish my shower and wrap a I get dressed then I decide to make a breakfast to Lee. A little problem I faced was How in earth I'm going to get down there My foot hurts as I press too much. I shouldn't have stood too much on it.

Later that night...

Lee p.o.v

Angel:"Lee come on, hurry up the movie is about to start" Angel yells from the living room

We decided to have a movies night. I told Angel to call the others but she said No. It was weird though she kinda yelled no, but anyways alone better we can talk to each other freely.

I get into the living room and set on the couch beside Angel.

Angel:"You missed 5 minutes. what took you so long ?"

Lee:"Will you shut up I'm trying to watch the movie" I say. she frowns and hits me playfully across the arm

Anyway Angel falls asleep like half through the movie on me shoulder. So I move her to lie fully on the couch to be more comfortable. I play with her hair and she smiles while sleeping. I look at her. Angel is so beautiful. Her tall sandy blonde hair and her dark blue eyes. I just can't take my eyes away whenever I look at her, and her lips make me go crazy. Oh Angel Jacques what have you done to me.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two days later...

Lee p.o.v

As I lay down on my bed my phone goes off, I immediately reach for it thinking it's Angel, but it's Tool

Me:"Hello"

Tool:"Hey brother how you doing ?"

Me:"Just fine Tool, what's up"

Tool:"Me and the boys were thinking that instead of meeting in my place tonight, let's meet at Angel's, you know cause she is not taking pain killers the pain must be doubled and she shouldn't walk much on it yet anyway"

Me:"yeah your right, I'll ask Angel and text you OK"

Tool:" OK"

I knock on Angel's door before I open with the spare key she gave me

I go in and she yells from her room up stares

Angel:"You know you don't have to knock...you have a key" I tell she is annoyed

I say as I climb up stares:" I do, but I don't want to frighten you by coming in out of no where"

Angel:"Ohhh your killing me with you gentleness " I chuckle

I get into her room and she is still the way I left her pale, weak and in pain. It kills me to see her this way

I say as I sit down beside her:" plus I don't wanna come in on you"

Angel:"Will you got to be the first one or you're just that stupid"

I laugh. Oh she have no idea of what I want. I'm not willing to finish this conversation because I don't want to say something out of no where and scare her

Me:"Anyway the group wants to come over here instead of Tool's, you OK with that ?"

Angel:"Yeah" she say a bit sad

Me:"What's wrong ?"

Angel:"Nothing it's just I don't want them to see me like that"

Me:"Will I told you to stop walking too much and to try to sleep, but..."

Angel:"You're talking like I could sleep over the pain and I refused, and for the walking what did you expected me to do, lie in my bed all day long" she snapped

Me:"Will I didn't tell you to stay all day in bed, but not go to the market on foot for orange juice" I yell at her, her changing mood is killing me, I know she is in pain but I just can't help it

Angel:"I was thirsty"

Me:"are you serous ?"

Angel:"You know whatever you're hurting my leg even more"

She stands up

Me:"was I talking to my self seconds ago ?"

Angel:"I want to change, you said the group is coming. Unless you want to dress me yourself"

Me:"what ?" she just laughs, see that's what I'm talking about one second she is fighting the other she is joking, though I wouldn't really mind to

I leave Angel in the bathroom to shower and get ready, and I wait in the livingroom

A half an hour goes by before Angel calls me up there. When I go in she is waiting on the bed.

Angel:"I bit you were hoping to see me naked" she says with a smirk. I chuckle and a shake my head

I carry her down stares. We sit on the couch in the living room.

Angel:"What are you watching ?"

Me:"this"

Angel:"A cooking show ?!"

Me:"Yeah, why ?"

Angel:"Nothing I just didn't know you know how to cook"

Me:"There is a lot of things you don't know about me, sweetheart"

Angel:"Is that true ?" as she titles her head to the side giving me an oprtunity to study her nick and down, but it has to be ruin the door knocks and wake me up

Me:"I'll get it" she nods. I open the door and they all burst in passing me. I follow them back to the living room, and see them all frozen. Yeah I know she looks like a ghost, but seriously don't stop and stare. I pass them all to see Angel turning angry...Oh great.

Angel looks at me:"Why didn't you tell me I look like shit, I thought we were friends idiot"

Me:"First of all you look beautiful, you always do, and second we are friends, if you didn't look beautiful, which is impossible, I would have told you"

Angel:"If that's true then why are they staring at me like that" She has a point

Tool speaks finally saving me from this situation:"It's just you look thinner"

She looks at him weirdly then back at me:"Did he just call me fat"

Tool:"Noooo, I meant you look thinner than a normal person, you were never fat Angel"

That's how Angel have been in the past two days she would take everything I say or anyone says as an offense to her. I know she have seen her self in the mirror and she knows that she looks like she is sick.

Angel:"Whatever, just sit"

I turn around facing the guys who are still staring and I sigh to them to move on. what the hell is wrong with them. they start talking again about whatever they were talking about in the car. I sit on a chair and watch Angel as Tool talks to her, and she just nods and smiles. She is just so beautiful.

After a half an hour I sence Tool starting a round of knife throwing. I look in Angel's way but Tool is standing in front of her, I can't see her.

Tool:"What do you say Angel ?" As he turns around and then he rush saying "Holy shit are you OK darling" Everyone stands up and we rush there

Angel is shaking. We all got busy playing cards and she was so quite that I swear I almost forgot she was here. She is so hot, but she keeps saying with a weak voice that she is cold

Tool:"Get her up to her room and cover her with blankets I'll call a doctor"

Gunner nods. He is the one standing by her. He caries her, and my heart stops as I see her beautiful face looking like a dying flower

Tool:"The doctor will be here in 15, he is one of my friend"

After the doctor is finished he tells us that it's just a high temperature, we must keep poultice with cold water until her temperature goes down and if it didn't by tomorrow we must take her to the hospital

We all go to Angel's room and get our self's chairs to sit on around the bed. It was getting late. no one wanted to leave so we all settled on staying here until Angel gets better

Angel:"Lee...Lee..."

Lee:"I'm right here, I'm right here" I said as I get close to her face so she can see me

Angel:"It's hot"

I say to the other:"Get off all the blankets, she's feeling hot" we take off the blankets but keep one

Angel:"Jerome...Jerome pres de " she says holding Gunners hand and looking at him. Gunner looks at us confused

Me:"She thinks you're her brother Jerome" I say as I remember that her brother's name is Jerome

Gunner:"Me, why would she think I'm her brother ?"

Angel:"Jerome..." And she started speaking French. we didn't understand anything but the temperature is leaving her, so we just sit there listening to her speaking french. Her voice is so beautiful when she speaks French

Hale and Yang had fallen asleep, Tool and Toll Road are almost asleep but they keep opening their eyes, Gunner is still listening to Angel but he is as sleepy as I am, except for barney he is as awake as stars outside watching us

Angel p.o.v

I wake up, and I sit a falls in my lap. I look around the bed at my family as I remember last night, and a small smile find its way to my lips. I look at Barney and he signs to me to go down stares not to wake anyone and I nod. I take my hand slowly from Gunner's and I get out of bed on one leg from between Lee and Toll then Barney helps me down

I wait for him to get the coffee, then we sit and we talk

Me:"What happened last night ? I remember when the doctor came but after that not much"

Barney:"Will we stayed up trying to convince the temperature to leave you alone, at midnight you told us that you were feeling hot so we took the blankets off you, then you called Gunner Jerome, Lee said it's your brother's name, and you talked to him until sunrise"

Me:"I miss Jerome so much, What did I talk about ?" I miss him that I thought Gunner was him

Barney:"We didn't understand but you did say something about your father I think"

I nod. We hear footsteps. We look and it's Lee. I smile at him, as soon as his eyes lay on me he walks faster and he locks me in a hug that I really needed. I hug him back and I close my eyes. We let go and he joins us

Me:"Let's make breakfast and wake the others"

Lee:"Yeah they will wake up starving, I bit"

because Lee didn't want me to move, he and Barney carried the chair I was sitting on (with her still sitting) to the kitchen and I made the pancakes while sitting in my chair. It was fun.

Barney Went up stares to wake everyone

Lee:"I thought they will wake up from the smell"

Me:"Me too"

When everyone was awake we sit around the table and we dig in. The pancakes were so delicious.

Gunner:"I loooove pancakes" as he tabbed on his tummy

Toll:"seriously Angel..I love you"

Me:"you guys are welcome anytime" I say smiling at them and stealing the last bite in Hale's plate, he yells after it but it's already in my mouth

Tool:"That's why you're my favorite girl in the world"

Me:"really guys it's lest I can do in exchange for last night"

Gunner:"What did you think..we'll throw you in the street to die, of course we would stick by and help you"

Me:"And that's why you are my favorite guy in the world" I reach from my seat and kiss him on the cheek

Me:"I love you all" I say looking at everyone

Lee p.o.v

I go home after everyone left to take a shower and change my clothes, then I head back to Angel's house. As usual I knock before I open with my key. I close the door behind me

Lee:"Angel" I yell as I see the livingroom empty. I go to the kitchen but it's empty too, so I go upstarts, I open Angels room and go in. I hear the shower on and Angel singing. I stand there listening to her. I take off my jacket and walk toward a chair and I place it there. The water stops so I walk to the door

Me:"Angel" as I knock on the door, I hear a soft curse under her breath

Angel:"I'll be with you in a second"

Me:"OK"

I sit on the bed. A few seconds later I hear a scream. I knock on the door

Me:"are you OK ?"

Angel:"No can you come in ?" As I hear the door unlock

I go in and Angel is on the floor in her underwear, but I force my self to ignore that fact and I go to her side

Me:"are you OK ?" I ask

Angel:"Yeah I just slipped while I was trying to put on my pants" I look at the pants beside her

I look back at her perfect ice blue eyes for what seemed hours but in reality was only a few seconds

Angel:"I'm cold" she says and all I can do is to observe her beautiful body, I carry her and take her to her bed, I lay her down, and I stand there looking at the floor like an idiot

Angel:"Can you get me my clothes ?" she ask braking awkwardness that felled the air

Me:"Of course...yeah" I go into the bathroom and I get the clothes and I hand them to her

She gives me a look Like I was an idiot, she throws the clothes on the floor, and she stands up on the bed which surprises me and I look at her

Angel shakes her head:"You're an idiot" she puts her hands on my shoulders and uses them to support her wrap her legs around my waist and her arms around my nick. Oh my god she didn't really fall, this whole thing was planed for, but I didn't understand. My fear of her refusing me made me so blind that I didn't see what she was trying to tell me since we came back from the mission. She would let me carry her to bed and sometime lay beside her until she falls asleep and she would hit on me sometimes but I just didn't want to believe that she wanted me as much as I wanted her because of my fear. I have waited for this moment for so long

I look at her looking in my eyes and she says:"Me too" as If she was reading them, then our lips slowly meet and move perfectly together.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My phone goes off. I look at the screen and it reads Heather

I look at Lee:"It's her" I say excited

Lee:"Answer her quickly" I nod and answer

Me:"Hello"

Heather:"Hii...you're not gonna believe what happened" She screams throw the phone

Me:"What..what happened ?" I ask as excited

She takes a deep breath and calms her self "this morning I heard the doors bell so I went to open, but there was no one, but I did hear a bike and you know we rarely hear bikes in my neighborhood"

Me:"Aaaand ?" I say impatiently

Heather:"I found a bag. I took it inside and I opened it. There was money inside it, and a note saying that "I'm sorry for what I did. We meant something. What was between us was real"

She starts crying then she says:" I told you he loved me"

Me:"I know...you were right"

Heather:"I was right" she confirms her self then she takes another deep breath and she say " do you know what does that means ?"

Me:"What does it mean ?" I ask

Heather:"It means we can go shopping"

Me:"finally...I was seriously starting to get pissed off of you"

Heather:"Do you know what did I do after I got the money ?"

Me:"What ?"

Heather:"I went to work and I quieted"

My mouth droops" No way"

Heather:"Yeep and I punched my boss"

Me"You punched the bitch ?...I'm so proud of you"

Heather:"You have no idea how good this feels"

Me:"We must go party"

Heather:"Oh yeah...I'll call Alex and call you back"

Me:"OK" we hang up I look to Lee and all the guys looking at me, wanting to know the reason to party tonight. We are at Tool's by the way.

Me:"Thank you" I say to Lee

Lee:"You're welcome" He says and he kisses my forehead

20 minutes ago...

Lee p.o.v

I get to Heather's house. I go to her door, and I place the bag in front of the door then I ring the bell, after that I ride my bike and I take off back to Tool's.

Angel:"So what happened?" as I got off my bag

Me:"I placed the bag on her doorstep and I left like planned" she nods but concern still written on her face so I make her look at me

Me:"Everything will be OK" she smiles and we kiss

Of course all the group goes nuts. That's how they have been since they knew me and Angel are dating now which is annoying.

Tool:"I'm so glad you guys finally got together"

Angel:"what do you mean by finally?" yeah he is talking like we were in love since years but didn't dare to pop the words out

Tool:"I knew since the day I saw you talking together that you were ment to be" Angel gives him an "oh" face

After the phone call from Heather Angel almost flew from happiness

Angels phone goes off again she looks at the ID and a smile crosses her face as she answers

Angel:"Soo party tonight ?" she says

Angel:"Olriiight...so we meeting in my place"

Angel:"It's been years since we had a sleepover"

Angel:"I miss us going crazy too" she says with a laugh

Angel:"OK see you tonight" and she hangs up

Lee:"Don't tell me we are not spending the night together"

Angel:"I'm sorry but it looks like it" she gives me a sad face. I sign

Angel:"don't be sad" I can feel all the guys watching us but whatever. I point to my cheek and she laughs. She kiss my cheek, I turn to the other side and I point to my cheek. She kiss it while chuckling. All the guys were smiling stupidly while watching us, which made me laugh.

Tool had gathered the boys around actually it was him and Hale whispering first then everyone joined in. I look at Angel who is looking at me for an answer. I give the I don't know face then I join in to see what's up. After five minutes I just walk back and sit beside Angel. She whispers to me asking about what is going on, and I lie saying there is nothing. She just nods but I know she didn't buy it.

Toll:"Yang let's get going come on"

Angel:"Where you guys going ?"

Yang:"we have to dell with something"

Toll:"We'll be back soon" as they leave Angel give us a questioning look and we give her a I don't know face.

I drive Angel and I carry her inside. She can walk now but I like carrying her.

I drive back to Tool's

Me:"So you got everything ready"

Gunner:"Yep" he says popping the p

Tool:" it's gonna be a hell of a night" all the guys nod. We head to my house

We get everything set up and we sit in the living room with popcorn, chips and beer

Heather and Alex got to Angel's finally. She greets them and they go inside. They go up stares so Yang switches to the camera in the hall they go to Angel's room so he switches the camera again

Heather and Alex start taking off their clothes and getting into their pajamas. from the group's faces thank god Angel was already in her's. I swear If Tool could jump through the screen and eat Alex he would.

The girls head to the kitchen, they make some snacks then they head to he living room where the couch was moved by me and pillows were set on the ground. the girls sit and they turn on the movie

Tool:"Don't tell me all what they are gonna do is watch the movie"

He got his answer right away. Alex starts a conversation that made Angel change her position to look at her friend in disbelieve

Barney:"what did she say ?"

Me:"I don't know we didn't hear from Tool" and before Tool could say anything a pillows fight was on.

Toll:"I feel sorry for Angel" I look at him

Me:"What you talking about ?"

Toll:"She can't run around because of her wound"

Gunner:"Yepp but she is avoiding these pillows perfectly" just then a pillow hits her right in face. We sit in silent for a few seconds then burst out into laughs.

Yang:"Oh look at that your girls is cheating"

Angel starts throwing popcorn and candy and whatever she lays a hand on. After the pillow and food fight the girls lay on the floor laughing. Then Heather suddenly sit back up and she says:"Guess what I brought with me" the two tired girls look at her. Heather walks to her bag then she takes out an outfit which I assume is her uniform. Alex stands up and helps Angel who both had an evil face in and soon Heather joined them with a face that evil was pouring down of. The girls go to the table in the kitchen. Alex run out upstairs and Heather start taking things from the fridge and then they set them on the table then they stand around the table in a circle and they hold each others hands and they start chanting something but we couldn't understand.

Angel:"Heather you go first" We all look at each other not understanding what is going on Heather takes a bottle of ketchup and she the dress the other two girls go crazy then they join in to kill the poor dress. After they killed the dress and tore it into tiny pieces they placed it in a small box and they went outside to bury it. After that the night went on they are seriously crazy I fall a sleep at 1 in the morning.

Angel p.o.v

I wake up to someone elbowing me in the stomach. I sit taking a fighting position but come down when I realize it's only Alex moving while sleeping. I look at the clock it's 8 in the morning really all I slept was three hours. I get up anyway and I take a shower then get dressed and head down to make some breakfast. I stop in my track and think about it for a second then I turn around and I head out to Lee's house I use the backdoor. He must be sleeping. I go in But I hid behind the wall when I see men laying down all over the living room I look again from behind the wall but comedown when I see it's only the group...wait a second I never heard them coming and Lee didn't mention a thing...My train of thought is cut when my eyes lay on the TV. Why in earth is heather and Alex and my living room on Lee's flat screen. They were watching us. I glare at the sleeping Expendables. Then I tiptoe out and back to my house I wake Alex and Heather and I tell them everything.

Lee p.o.v

I open my eyes to darkness. I sit up. I look around and I can see the guys in the darkness sleeping on each other. Yang moves then get up. He looks at me

Yang:"Lee?"

Me:"Yeah"

Yang:"Why is it dark ?"

Me:"I don't know" the rest of the guys starts getting up. I switch on the light and I look back at the guys then we all scream at the same time then we shut up.

Barney:"What happened" we all had no clew

Gunner:"Who did this ?"

In case you were wondering our faces were all panted with different colors. Then music comes on. It's just like the music in horror movies and then an evil laugh comes out. the room starts to get filled with smoke.

Barney:"Come on let's get out of here" we all run out side the house

Angel:"Yo boys up here" we turn around and she, Alex and Heather are on my roof with pockets in their hands. The next thing we know we got a free shower...cold shower.

Angel p.o.v

After we made the boys clean all the mess we did in my house last night they one by one left to their homes. Revenge is soooo good. The girls leave too, and It's only me and my charming prince. We sit in the kitchen with me in Lee's lap but acting like I'm mad at him.

Lee:"I can't believe you panted on my face and they you dropped a picket of cold water on me"

Me:"you deserved it" I say casually

Lee:"That I admit, but didn't you feel sorry for your poor guy catching a cold or something"

Me:"Not when he lies to me" He looks at me then he smiles

Me:"What ?" as he studied my face

Lee:"Nothing your just so beautiful"

I shake my head:" oh no you're not fooling me with you words"

Lee:"I wasn't trying to fool you with my words I was just saying the truth" I roll my eyes and I get up

Lee wraps his hands around my waist and he pulls me back so our body's are pressed at each other. I close my eyes as he whispers in my ear the magical words "I love you" He leaves a trace of kisses down my nick to my arm until got to my fingers and he kiss each one of them.

I turn around to face him:"I love you too" I say looking into his eyes as they glowed with each word came out from my lips.

His hand brushes my hair and he smiles at me, and I hug him inhaling the smell of him and feeling his arms pressing me to him and the soft kiss he planted on my head.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

OK I know It's been like forever but I lost my internet connection and my parents were like "You have exams" screw exams dude no I didn't say that don't worry, so anyways right now I'm at my aunt's and I have written a lot so I technically finished the story and I'm gonna take the chance and publish all the chapters now, take your time in reading and review. I probably wont be here for the next 3 weeks. I know it sucks but...anyways enjoy and review.

* * *

I wake up to the empty pillow beside me that the warmth of Lee must have been filling. I sit up as I notice a note. It says "look out of the window". I walk to the window, and there it is a pack of balloons tied to my car with a small thing wrapped in present paper. I walk down stares. I get my self into Lee's jacket and I walk outside to my car. I free the balloons and the present with it. There is a note too. I read it "Knew you were going to wear my jacket...Now go to the kitchen my apple pie" I chuckle a bit at the apple pie. I enter the kitchen, and there it is another note on the counter. It says "God you're beautiful...Now walk back to the front door, and yes I am making it hard" I laugh. I walk to the front door. Oh my god a limousine with a driver is waiting for me. I get in, I can't believe Lee is doing all of this for me. I feel so...special. I open my gift and it's a golden nickles in the shape of heart the one you can put a small picture inside, On the back our names curved.

The driver drops me by the beach and hands me a flower and a note. I read the note and it says "Look to your right". I do and there he is Lee christmas waiting on the restaurant's balcony that had a view on this wonderful beach. I enter the restaurant and a I follow the waitress embarrassed with my clothes...or should I say pajamas.

Lee walks to me and we patiently kiss for a good five minutes. I break the kiss.

Me:"Thank you"

Lee:"You are welcome" he says taking the flower from my hand and placing it in my hair

Me:"But you know you could have told me to change"

He chuckles a bit then says:" I like you more in your pajamas" I give him a weird look and he laughs, then picks me on the lips. We sit eating our delicious breakfast while talking about each other and some planes for the future, like taking some time out and travelling somewhere, maybe to France.

In the car...

Lee:"we will stop by home so you can change and then we will head out"

Me:"Where ?"

Lee:"It's a surprize"

Me:"Oh come on tell me...please" I beg like a little kid

Lee:" It's a surprize I can't tell you" he says simply

Me:"Fine I don't want to know anyway" I say frowning and turning my attention outside my window. I see the smirk on Lee's face, and I roll my eyes.

I get changed and we ride the car and drive off. Lee pulls over and we get out of the car. I'm standing in front of a chalet. I look at Lee.

Lee:"Yep" I throw my self on him bringing him in for a hug. First breakfast and now this.

Lee:"We have it for the weekend"

Me:"Thank you"

Lee:"Will you stop thanking me"

Me:"I can't, this is so beautiful and nice"

Lee:"come on let's get inside" he holds my hand and leads me inside

it's so beautiful from the inside. The view on the sea is just amazing.

Lee:"Smile" I turn to face him and he is recording

Me:"what are you doing ?" I ask curiously

Lee:"what does it look like. I'm recording our time together"

Me:"You'll be holding this all the time with you ?!"

Lee:"yep, and maybe if I'm too lucky I might get something to blackmail you" I pretend to be laughing and I hit him playfully on his arm. He laughs

Lee:"I see you're already dressed" as he goes with the camera dawn checking me out...or whatever.

Me:"Yes. I mean look at the view"

Lee:"Yep. I'll change and follow you" I nod

Lee:"Take the camera with you"

Me:"OK" I take it from him and I head dawn stares. I settle myself and as I was about to put sunblock Lee joins me

Lee:"Let's get in the water"

Me:"No not now"

Lee:"Why ?"

Me:"because I want to enjoy the sun"

Lee:"OK" he stands up and in front of me then he reaches over and suddenly I'm over his shoulder

Me:"What are you doing ?" I scream

Lee:"I'm getting you into the water"

Me:"Yo better put me down or..."

Lee:"Or what" we approach the water and he caries me up in the air

Me:"Don't you dare Lee Christmas" I warn him, but like he was going to listen.

I scream as I'm thrown into the water. I don't swim up, Instead I hold Lee from his legs and I pull him down.

We swim up. He gets close to me and I lean as if to kiss him but instead I throw water on him and he does the same. Then we chased on the shore and we played with sand. I haven't had so much fun in years.

Me:"Was that on all the time ?" I say pointing to the camera as we start collecting our stuff

Lee:"Yes I told you I want to record every moment with you"

we go inside and start making dinner, and he gets the camera with him. It's getting annoying. I feel watched and uncomfortable.

Me:"Lee ?"

Lee:"hmm" he answers chopping some vegetables

Me:"Why are you recording...like every moment we spend together"

He leaves the tomato and the knife and he joins me by the oven "because I don't want to forget any moment I spent with you, Plus when we grow old we can show them to our children and to their children and so on"

I look at him with disbelieve. He is talking about our future. OUR future and together. Like I'm not just another women he is dating. He imagine his future with me. He looks like he's sure 100% about it. I hug him so tight. and he chuckles a bit.

Me:"I love you Lee Christmas" I whispering into his ear still keeping him close to me and my heart

Lee:"I would have said that I love you too but I can't breathe" I laugh and let go of him

He looks at me:"I love you too Angela Jackeau" I frown

Me:"You know I hate it when someone calls me Angela" he rise his arms in surrender and he says "sorry"

The Next day...

Lee p.o.v

I wake up but I don't dare to move. I don't want to wake Angel up. Yesterday when I told her about the reason I was recording everything I was so scared. I felt like my heart was in my throat, but she was happy and the look on her face. Now I can say to my self everyday that I found the right women to spend the rest of my life with. I see my mobile's screen light up and the mobile vibrates. I slowly move the still sleeping Angel of me. She holds into the sheets as they were the only thing she found in replacement of me. I look at the screen as I walk down stares. It's Barney.

Me:"What's up Ross" I say right away after picking up

Barney:"normal people say Hello, how are you ?"

Me:"Hello, How are you ?!...What's up Ross" I hear the guys which means I'm on speaker

Tool:"We were just checking on you and Angel" yep I'm on speaker

Gunner:"Yeah we went by yesterday but we didn't find you guys"

Lee:"Yeah we went out yesterday"

Toll:"We went by again last night but we didn't find either" he joined in

Lee:"We were still out"

Tool:"Oh a busy day led to a busy night huh" I shake me head

Angel:"Hey" I look behind me and she is coming down stares

Me:"Hey, good morning"

Hale:"Wait you guys are still together"

Me:"Out"

Barney:"what?!"

Me:"We are still together out" I put the phone on speaker so Angel could join us

Tool:"At the hotel room"

Angel Looks at:"What hotel room"

Me:"Really Tool. Sweetheart you know how Tool is"

Angel:"Whatever"

Yang:"So where you guys at ?"

Angel smiles at me:"Shall we tell them"

Me:"Nah"

Angel:"You're right, no need"

Barney:"If you are planning on making us say please..."

Angel:"will since you're begging Barney I'll tell you where we are" she smirks and we all laugh at Barney who is telling Angel to stop acting like a smartass but she seems to have an answer to shot back every time. After the words war between Barney and Angel we hang up, but we didn't tell them where we are because Barney won.

This day went just like yesterday. we spent it on the beach playing and swimming

After dinner...

We sit on the bed me watching TV., and Angel reading a book, but the truth is that I'm only thinking about either it's the right moment to tell Angel or not. As I was about to open my mouth to speak my guts fails me and I stop. I take a deep breath then I stand up. I walk to my jacket and I take what I need out of the pocket then I walk to Angel's side of the bed and I sit on the edge. She looks from her book at me suspicious from my weird behavior. I have called her name to pop the words out but as soon as she looks at me with her dark blue eyes I back off. Not scared but worried of her reaction and the possibility of this not being a good time.

Angel:"Is everything alright, Lee"

Me:"Yeah..yeah everything is fine. There is just that thing I wanted to tell you"

Angel:"which is?" she asks after the room was filled with silence for three seconds

Me:"Oh right, ummm remember when I told you that I can get your sister's address ?"

Angel:"Yeaaah ?!" she sits

Me:"I got it" I spit the words fast that she sat there in the same position waiting for them to sink in.

Angel:"Oh my god really" she says as she places a hand on my cheek

Me:"Yeah really" I hand her the crumbled piece of paper that was in my jacket's pocket the whole trip.

Angel:"Why do I get a feeling that I'm not going to like what's written inside" she say but she opens it anyway after a sigh

Her face shot back to me from the paper:"There must be something wrong. This can't be her address"

Me:"I know it's crazy, but I made my friend check twice"

Angel:"You're 100% sure ?" she asks and I can see in her eyes how desperate she wants my answer to be "No". wish I could satisfy you Angel but I'm sorry

Me:"Yes"

Angel:"Lee that's three blocks away from Tool's and Jerome knows that I moved here and he knows my address he would have told me that Brigitte lives there"

Me:"I managed to get a picture" I walk to my jacket and I pull out the picture I got with me that was printed on a piece of paper

I hand the picture to Angel after I sit in my old spot. she cup her hand over her mouth to contain the cry. I place my hand on her back and I rub it hoping this will make her feel better.

Angel looks at me with eyes filled with tears "she looks just like mum" she says as she fought harder not to cry. then she flips through the pages of her book and I watch until she stops at one of the pages and she holds a picture out for me. Brigitte looks exactly like her mum except the eyes. Her mother's were a bit more shiny or sparkly or whatever, they held something special just like Angel's.

Angel calms her self dawn and then she hold her mobile and I can guess who she is calling.

Angel p.o.v

I call Jerome. He answers after the third ring.

Me:"How could you ?!" I say before he can even say hello

Jerome:"What is wrong ?" he says concerned

Me:"What is wrong ?! you know she lives here and you never told me ?"

Jerome:"Look I only did it because I thought it's the best for you both"

Me:"The best for us both ? Jerome it's been 10 years...10 years and I'm telling you how much I miss her ? how much I want to fix things ? begging you to tell me where she is...Do you even know if she doesn't want to talk to me ? Did you even ask her or talk to her about it ?"

Jerome:"Angel I'm sorry and a "yes" to all your questions"

Me:"She said so..her self" I say choking between words

Jerome:"Yes" He says and I hear the sadness and regret in his voice. Not only he lied to me but also he didn't tell me what Brigitte said

Me:"OK, I have to go to you later"

Jerome:"Wait An..." but I ignored him and hung up

Lee places his hand on my shoulder and I just bury myself in his warmth searching for safety

Lee:"Everything will be OK" I shack my head as a yes convinces my self with it

We break the hug and I look up at Lee. He frowns. Then he shakes his head.

Me:"What ?" It was wierd

Lee:"Your face looks ugly when you frown" I give him a what look. seriously Lee.

Lee:"Now flash me the biggest smile you have" as he smiles from ear to ear. He looked funny, and suddenly everything was okay. I flash the brightest smile I have.

Lee:"Perfect...Now how about a cup of hot chocolate mademoiselle" He offers me his hand and I link mine with his, and we head down stares to the kitchen. Everything is OK as long as I have Lee by my side.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Angel p.o.v

I was at Heather's. We were sitting on her bed room. I was telling them about what Lee did for me in the weekend, and how he said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me.

Heather:"You're damn lucky girl" I just smile

Me:"Yeah but Jerome had to screw things up"

Alex:"I'm sure he thought he was doing the right thing"

Me:"I know but it's just...I don't know"

Heather:"I think you should call him and talk to him"

Alex:"Yeah, I mean seriously fixing things with Brigitte and screwing them with Jerome ?"

Heather:"It's not worth it"

Me:"But..."

Alex:"Don't you want to have your full family by your side and be finally happy ?"

Me:"Fine"

I call Jerome but he doesn't answer. Maybe he is busy or he just don't want to hear my voice.

Me:"He is not answering...I'll try later" they both place their hands on my back and we have a little group hug. I feel better knowing that my friends are by my side. Seeing Heather happy again and out and about makes me happy. She's even going on a date tonight.

Back at Lee's...(Author p.o.v)

Angel and Lee were both watching TV. when the door's bell rings.

Angel:"You expecting someone ?" She asks him a little embarrassed with the basketball shorts she is wearing and the tank top.

Lee:"No" He says getting up and heading to answer the door.

Angel waited patiently to see who bothered her and Lee. The only person Angel did not expect was walking with Lee inside to where He and Angel were sitting before, and she is crying. Angel immediately got up at the sight of the crying Lacy and told Lee she would see him tomorrow. As curious as she was to know why Lee's Ex girlfriend is crying she knew they needed a moment alone and she was willing to give Lee the complete freedom to see what's up with his Ex., but that look that crossed Lacy's face for a brief second as she noticed Angel and her clothes. Angel didn't understand what that look was, Even with her abilities of reading people's faces, but she did feel threatened.

Angel got one of her books and she sat in her living room trying to concentrate on reading but all her attempts seemed to fail. That look Lacy gave her. Angel got up and out of the front door. She was aware that she can't knock or interfere whatever they were talking about, but no one said nothing about no peeking from the window so she stood in Lee's garden stepping on some flowers. She'll apology Later. Angel look through the window. They were both sitting on the couch, but there was something weird because it was silent between them then Lacy places her hand on Lee's and she mouths something to him, Angel couldn't read Lacy's lips or maybe she didn't want to but for sure she wasn't expecting what's next. Lacy and Lee get close to each other and Lee smiled at her and they press their lips on each other. Angel again for the second time in two days she is forced to cup her hand over her mouth to contain her cry. Lee stops and looks out of the window straight at the blurry blue eyes staring at him. Like he knew she was there. Like he felt her pain. Lee tell's Lacy that he will be right back and he storms after the running Angel to her house. She locks the door forgetting that he have the spare key. As she hears him unlocking the door she runs to the living room and gets the hidden gun under couch. She appears from the living room with her gun pointed and her finger ready to shot anytime she likes, blowing the head of the person who made her feel betrayed again. Lee stops and his heart escapes a bet not scared from the pointed gun but from the site of his love crying and looking all heart-broken. He felt her anger it was like it was tearing his heart apart and stitching it back together the tearing it again and again.

Lee:"I can explain. I'm sorry. PLease come down" Lee begged. He knew if he didn't talk to Angel now he might not have another chance.

Angel:"Get out" she forces her self to say

Lee:"Not untill you come down and talk to me" Angel fires her gun in an anger rush, but don't worry she didn't hit Lee she hits above his head, and thanks to the silencer (I'm not sure what's it called) no noise to freak the neighbors out was made. Lee finally understood that he better talk to Angel when she comes down. Not only she wont listen to him but also she might kill him and after what Lacy told him he just can't die now so in order of that Lee decided to retreat.

After the door is closed Angel locked it and walked to her room. She sits on the comfortable chair with her gun still in her hand. Thoughts running through her mind making her hate her self for almost shooting Lee. Hate her self for believing him. Hate her self of falling in love again. Hate that feeling of pain she thought she will never feel again after the last betrayed, but it seemed no mater how far Angel will go pain will find her and make her fall again.

Hours passed and Angel just sat on that chair with bad memories hitting her again and again wanting her to just die, maybe she should die. Maybe it's the best thing for everyone. Then right there in that very moment a picture of her parents was drawn in her mind and a flashback of her, Jerome, Brigitte and their parents chasing in the garden of their old house. Angel realizes that she is not alone and she must fix things between her and Brigitte, but all she wants right now is for the pain to leave her alone. Just go away already, Will you ?.

Angel hears the roar of Lee's bike disappearing in the way of Lacy's house. After 30 minutes she hears the roar of it again but it didn't stop it continued. She knew that he went to Tool's. She got a text message 15 minutes ago but she ignored. The group must be gathered in Tool's, but all Angel really carried about was knowing why he did this to her ?. Angel gets up and runs downstairs and out of the front door making her way to Tool's with the gun still in her hand. Her wound hurts, burns and stings. Her body tells her to stop and make the pain go away but she wont stop because the wound in her heart hurts more. After a killing pain Angel got to Tool's and by now her wound had started bleeding. There he is Lee Christmas talking, more like explaining him self. She goes inside and she points her gun at Lee.

Angel:"Why ?" She ask him as she feel tears falling down her cheeks like a river.

Barney:"Put your gun down Angel" He tells her in a warning tone but in the inside he wanted to hug her pain out. After the time the group spent with Angel they noticed her bad luck and how reckless she can be sometimes especially in love. Barney wasn't a big supporter to the developing relationship between Lee and Angel but his friends were happy and that's all he could ask for, plus he was happy that Lee finally left Lacy and didn't crawl back the next day. When Barney talked to Tool about it. Tool told him that he could see it from the very beginning, and after a few memories of times Lee and Angel spent together and looked like there was something spacial between them. Barney was convinced.

Angel:"Not unless he tells me why ?" she says still staring at Lee who was staring back

Barney:"He wont until you put your gun down" That when Barney's attention went to Lee and he was surprised by the look that was printed on Lee's face. It was like Angel's stare which is filled with anger was torturing Lee in the cruelest ways.

Lee:"I had no choice, she is pregnant" Angel's stare remained the same but it held more venom. Then she lowers her gun and bursts our laughing, like a maniac. The expendables tried to see if their sensitive team partner was OK. Lee also tried to touch her, to tell her to come down. She stops suddenly and her gaze goes back to Lee. She pulls him by his nick and she whispers into his heart like knifes "you broke my heart the most. I shall hate you to the core" Non of the group heard the whispers of a devil that Angel threw in Lee's heart but the look on his face was enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

still Author p.o.v

Angel is still laying on the floor in her bedroom. Her phone never stopped ringing and the voice mails never stopped until she shut the damn phone and threw it across the room in frustration. Why does it keep happening with her. She believes a man and in the end he either wise dumb her or cheat on her. Lee didn't cheat, it happened before we got together she thought.  
Angel walks to the mirror and she takes of her shirt then her pants and in her underwear she stares at her self. Is she fat...no she neither fat nor thin, she is perfectly in between both...Alex always says she wishes to have a body like hers. If not from the outside then the problem must be from the inside, but she can't find any reason makes men get away from her.

Anger rising into her throat and all she feels is the need to destroy. As Angel was about to punch the mirrors with all her strength, she spots Lee behind her. She turns around and he is standing there.

When she sees him, she run throwing him self on him and he catches her bringing her close to him.

Lee:"Why ? why did it have to happen to us ?" Angel breaks the hug. She has asked her self the same question since morning but she couldn't find an answer to satisfy her.

Angel:"I don't know...I don't want you to leave me" and she buried her head deep into Lee chest and she clutches his shirt

Lee:"I'm not going anywhere" Angel breaks the hug again

Angel:"How...you're going to be a father. you are not thinking about dumping them, are you ?"

Lee:"No..no they are my responsibility and I'm willing to take on the consequences...but I'm telling Lacy I don't want her"

Angel nearly lost her mind what is that suppose to mean:"Lee I'm not building my happiness over someones misery"

Lee:"I'm not telling you to...Angel me and Lacy can't take each other. We fight over everything and we will not be happy. I want my son or daughter to be happy. I will give him ar her everything they need and all the love in the world but I can't do that with Lacy, and I'm sure after we finally broke up and she got rid of me she doesn't want me back. I want you Angel"

Angel didn't know what to think or say but she wanted Lee as much, and she just want to be happy with him but again she can't build her happiness over someone's misery.

Angel:"Talk with Lacy first and see if she agrees and feels the same"

Lee:"I'm sure she does, and when she knows that we love each other she wont stop in our way" He then kisses her forehead

That night...

Angel was sitting on her bed reading a book after Lee left to talk to Lacy. Angel was worried to hell and so much stuff was in her mind so she called the boys and they all decided to go to the bar.

Angel and Toll had been talking about a new book in the market that seemed interesting and Gunner was making fun of the book's topic along side with Hale. But something was off place as Angel felt watched. She scans the whole room until she spots the right person. It's a women around her age sitting with a man but she was staring at Angel and when she looked at her she turned around. Angel goes back a little bit with her memory she saw that girl before but where and who she is she couldn't remember. Toll waves his hand in front of Angels face as she had stopped answering his questions.

Angel:"Huh..." she snaps awake and looks at her friend looking at her. she bites her lip wondering if she should tell them or just shake it off.

After picking her mind she says getting everyone's attention:"Guys you see that girl in the black dress. did anyone see her before ?"

Gunner:"The read head?"

Angel:"Yeah"

Gunner:"Isn't she that chick Lacy said hello to..." and before he can finish Tool restored his memory

Tool:"Yeah that night when you guys came back from your last mission. The girl came by and talked to Lacy. I think they were in highschool together or something like I wasn't really listening"

Barney:"Anyway what about her ?"He asked starting to get suspicious

Angel:"She has stared at me since we came in, and the fact that she is Lacy's friend makes it worse. I don't know I have a bad feeling and Lee hasn't called yet"

Yang:"Maybe they are still talking and I'm sure everything will be fine"

Toll:"Yeah you are just worried"

Tool:"Another round to make you feel better ?" Tool asked and before Angel can open her mouth with a word she sees Lee. Her hand automatically holds into the person's next to her

Toll:"AWWW" everyone looks where Angel is looking. Lee smiles at them and before he can make it to the table. That women that was watching Angel...Lacy's friend yep her, she walks to Lee and she starts talking to him as a polite person Lee couldn't just ignore her or walk away. Angel's attention turned into a glare at the conversation

The women:"Hey Lee you remember me ?"

Lee:"Ummm...sorry not really" he says a little bit embarrassed as she seemed to know him

The women:"Oh come on I'm Lacy's friend"

Lee:"Ohhh right we met the other night here...can you remind me with your name"

Back on the table Angel had enough

Angel:"What the hell she thinks her self doing huh ?"

Yang:"They are just talking Angel"

Hale:"Yeah chill"

Back to Lee and Lacy's friend

The women:"I heard about you and Lacy...It's a shame"

Lee:"Yeah" that's all he said or managed to get out as he was starting to feel the anger building in Angel's eyes

The women:"You know if you ever wanted to talk" and she walks closer to him literally braking to personal space and she touch his chest

Ohhh Angel heard enough

Angel:"I'm teaching this bitch how to talk with my man" as she gets up and makes her way to Lee and the stupid women trying to hit on Lee. Lee swallows dryly

Tool:"That should be fun"

Gunner:"Oh yeah"

Angel approaches them she passes the women and she picks Lee on the lips

Angel:"Hey babe what toke you so long ?" then she looks at the women "Oh who is your friend ?" she says with a fake sweet smile

Lee:"That's...umm..."

The women:"Bella I'm Lacy's friend...we met before"

Angel:"Oh we did ? I don't remember you...sorry"

Bella:"It's fine...I should get going...see you guys later"

Lee:"See you" Angel just kept that fake sweet smile. When Bella turned around Angel elbowed Lee in the guts not strong but not playfully too then she walked back to the table

Lee asks while taking a seat in the empty chair beside Angel:"What was that for ?"

Angel:"See you" she says mocking his voce with a face. Everyone one laughed including Lee

Angel:"It's not funny"

Lee:"You're right it's not..sorry" as he stopped laughing and gets ready to shot "But you know no reason for you to get all jealous"

Angel looks at Lee like he was crazy:"jealous ? Me ? from her? Ohhh please" and she looks away from him

Lee:"You're right...I mean why would you feel jealousy from her ? especially with those blue eyes of yours" Angel looks at him with a smile

Lee:"But you know she had a beautiful eyes too" he said trying hard not to laugh

Angel:"Leeee" she says punching him on his arm playfully as he laughed.

Lee wraps his arm around Angel's shoulder and he brings her close to him the he kisses her on the cheek.

Gunner:"That was so cute I think I throw up" that made everyone to chuckle and Angel to do a face.

Then it hit Angel, What about Lacy. What happened ? what did she say ? did everything go as planed ?

Angel:"Lee what..." She looks at him to see him already smiling at her and he nods at her. That brings a smile to Angel's face and the tension is gone. She can be all happy with Lee now and soon she will fix things with Brigitte and Jerom...right Jerome he never called back and she totally forgot about it because of the Lacy thing

Lee:"I'll be right back" He tells Angel as he got up and made his way to men's room. Angel reaches to her cell from her handbag and she calls Jerome but he doesn't answer, She tries again but still nothing. Angel sigh and places her phone back to her purse.

Barney:"Everything OK ?" Angel looks up at him "Yeah everything is fine, it's just Jerome hasn't been answering any of my phone calls. I'm starting to get worried"

Barney:" Maybe he is busy or..." Everyone stop what they are doing and look at Bella who appeared in front of their table out of no where and beside Angel with a glare on her face. Angel gets up

Angel:"What do you want ?"

Bella:"It's not what I want. It's what Lacy wants ? stay away from Lee or else"

Angel lets out a small laugh:" Else what ?" she asks then draws a smirk on her face

Bella:"or else you'll get hurt"

Angel:"Will you and your Lacy can bring it"

Bella:"you wanna do this the hard way ? you got it" With that she walk away.

"Bitch" Angel matters as she gets back to her seat

Toll:"Don't worry she has no chance" That very simple statement made her day. She smiles at Toll and thank him for his support.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Angel p.o.v

I was in the gym with the boys. It's time to train my Leg now. I need to get it like it was before

Lee:"Angel your phone" I stop and look at him. I'm in no mood to talk to anyone. Jerome hasn't called or answered me yet.

Me:"Is it Jerome ?"

Lee:"Where is your phone ?"

Me:"In the small pocket" He opens it and gets my phone out. He checks the ID

Lee:"no it's Martin"

Me:"Martin who ?" I know no one in the name of Martin. I get up and walk to Lee. I take the phone from him.

Me:"That is wierd why would he call me ?"

Lee:"Who is he ?" Lee asks getting noisy and curious

Me:"It's Jerome's friend but we never speak actually" I say as I press the green button and bring the phone to my ear. Maybe Jerome is calling me from his phone.

Me:"Hello"

Martin:"Angela I'm Martin"

Me:"Ouiiii Martin comment ca va ?"

Martin:"Ca va. et vous ?"

Me:"Ca va. Martin savez-vous où jerome? J'ai essayé de l'appeler depuis hier mais il n'a pas voulu répondre "Martin do you know where Jerome is ? I have tried to call him since yesterday but he wouldn't answer"

Martin:"oui c'est ça que j'appelle" "Yes that's why I'm calling"

Me:"est tout est OK ?" "Is everything OK ?"

Martin:"non, je suis désolé. Jerome eu un accident de vélo" "No I'm sorry. Jerome got in a bike accident"

Me:"que ? Est-il OK ? quand ? comment ?" "What ? Is he OK ? When ? how ?" I rush him with questions as I'm upset because my instant was right there was something wrong

Martin:"il est OK.c'était hier quand il était dans sa façon de travailler et quand il ne se présente pas ou répondre à nos appels, nous sommes allés à sa recherche et nous avons découvert" "He is OK. It happened yesterday when he was in his way to work and when he didn't show up or answer our calls we went looking for him and we found out"

Me:"pourquoi n'avez-vous pas m'appeler hier?" "Why didn't you call me yesterday"

Martin:"la police n'a pas trouvé son téléphone jusqu'à maintenant et je n'ai pas le numéro ou Brigitte" "The police didn't find his phone until now and I didn't have you number or Brigitte's"

Me:"Brigitte ?" As I remember my sister who must be now devastated

Martin:"Oui, Je l'ai appelée avant" "yes, I called her right before you"

Me:"qu'en est-il la raison de l'accident ?" "what about the reason of the accident" I ask as I start to collect my stuff and I get my bag while wiping a tear from my face and look at Lee who is looking at me waiting until I hang up to know what is going on

Martin:"ils pensent une voiture l'a percuté" "They think a car hit him"

Me:"OK,Je serai dans le premier plan. Je vais vous rappeler pour me dire ce que l'hôpital ?" "OK, I'll be in the first plane. I'll call you back to tell me what hospital ?"

Martin:"Oui, oui" and I hang up

Lee:"What is going on" I turn around as he has followed me. I look and everyone is standing waiting for my answer.

Me:"Jerome got in a car accident and he is now in the hospital"

Lee:"Oh my god is he OK ?" as he brings me in for a hug and I hold into him letting some of my tears fall and his shirt to soke them

Me:"Yes" that's all I managed to say

Lee:"You go home pack your stuff and get ready I'll boke you a ticket on the first flight"

Me:"Thank you" I say as I jump into my car. I take off and I head to my house. I call Heather and tell her everything.

I say my goodbye to everyone and as I was about to hug Lee I freez, it's Brigitte and she is staring at me. She looks like she have cried like me. I take a deep breath and I make my way to her and she does the same. We meet in the middle of the way and stand there awkwardly

Me:"Hi"

Brigitte:"Hi" after a few seconds of silence Brigitte hugs me tightly and holds into me while she cries. I stand there without moving then I wrap my hands around my sister and I hold into her. God that feeling I miss her so much I start crying my self.

Me:"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for every thing, for every moment, for every word, for everything"

Brigitte:" I forgive you and I'm sorry for refusing to talk to you and to tell Jerome to tell you that I never want to talk to you or see you ever. I didn't mean it. I was just having a bad day and because I threatend Jerome If he opened this conversation again I will never talk to him too again and my pride didn't allow me to take it bake the next day. I'm so sorry."

Me:"I forgive you"

We break the hug and we wipe each others let out a half laugh and we hug each other again

Brigitte:"Jerome will be alright ?" She asks after breaking the hug

Me:"Of course and he will be happy to know that we fixed things"

Brigitte:"Yeah" I smile then I hold her hand and I drag her "come on I want you to meet someone

I get to where I was standing before with the group and Heather who are now looking at us with smiles on their faces and Heather with a few tears on her cheek.

Me:"Brigitte these are my new teammates and you know Heather...guys this is my sister Brigitte"

They all say hi and shake her hand while telling her their name, when she gets to Lee, me and him locked eyes for a split of second then Brigitte looks at me.

Brigitte:"So he is a teammate too ?" she asks while pointing at Lee. I look at her how in earth did she know

Me:"How did you know ?" I ask in disbelieve

Brigitte:"There is a spark in your eyes when you look at him. just like the one mum had when she used to look at dad" I stare at her with a smile. Just then a little girl throw her self on Brigitte's legs calling he "mommy"...wait a second "mommy" she can't be a mommy. what the hell is going on ?.

Me:"Mommy ?"

Brigitte:"Yeah remember that bad day I told Jerome to tell you these stuff will it turned out to be the best day of my life" she says and kisses the little girl in her arm. I'm so killing who hurt her.

The little girl:"I know you" she says pointing at me. god she is so cute.

Me:"You do ?"

The little girl:"Yes you're in the picture and mommy calls you Angel"

Me:"My name is Angel"

Brigitte:"Angel that's my daughter Cecile"

Cecile:"Hi"

Me:"Hi" I say after giggling she is so cute. Brigitte places Cecile to her feet

Me:"You are giving me a name"

Brigitte:"Payback ?" she asks. She knew very well I was talking about Cecile's father

Me:"Hell yeah"

Brigitte smirks:"I haven't kicked some ass (she only mouth ass )in a long time"

Me:"We are gonna have so much fun" I assure her

In the hospital...

We open the door and storm into while yelling "surprize" but not loud because we are in a hospital

Jerome:"Hey you guys"

Cecile run to the bed and Martin help her up. She lays down beside Jerome

Jerome:"I see you're together"

Me and Brigitte look at each other:"yeah we made peace" I say as we walk closer to the bed and we hug our old brother. He only had a broken leg and a few scratches her and there.

This was the happiest day of my life.

Me:"OK I'll call Lee and be right back" as I get up

Jerome:"You told me nothing about no Lee ?" He cross his hands. How did he know that Lee is special to me

Me:"How did you know he is special to me ?" I ask

Jerome:"So he is special and from your eyes of course"

Me:"Oh please don't say I have a spark in my eyes when I talk about him"

Jerome:"Plus that smile across your face"

Me:"Whatever"

Brigitte:"look at that Angel is blushing" I look at her

Me:"I'm not !" I snap at her

Brigitte:"You are so"

Me:"You know what I'm gonna go call him" and I exit the room. What the hell, Is it that obvious that I love Lee ?

I call Lee but he doesn't it answer. That is wierd. I call Barney

Barney:"Hello"

Me:"Hey Barn how you doin ?"

Barney:"I'm doing just fine. How is your brother ?"

Me:"He is fine...just a broken leg and a few scratches here and there"

Barney:"Will thank god for that"

Me:"Hey Barney do you know where Lee is at ? I called him but he didn't answer"

Barney:"Yeah we were at Tool's and as we were about to leave Lacy called him. she is sick"

Me:"Sick ? is everything alright ?" I ask concerned if anything happened to the baby. I honestly don't care about Lacy

Barney:"Will I don't know Lee didn't answer our calls either"

Me:"OK will if he called you tell him to call me"

Barney:"Sure though I doubt he will call me before you" I laugh

Me:"Tell him anyway"

Barney:"Sure thing" we hang up and I go back inside. Cecile was telling them a story. I sit and she decided she will start over.

I can't believe everything is back like it was. Just like that. It was faster than I thought and took less explanation. I guess we both know that we were hurt because our parents were suddenly gone and that we all do mistakes.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Lee p.o.v

I drove Lacy to her house. The doctor said she must rest, and that all what happened was because of stress. It was embarrassing when the doctor said that we looked like we are a good couple and that our child would be happy and proud to have a parents like us, all that because she saw Lacy looking at me with a sad look when she mentioned the stress and upset part.

I stand there in her front porch

Me:"Lacy is everything alright ?"

Lacy:"Yeah" she said kinda upset

Me:"You know you can tell me anything" Then a tear rolls down her cheek "Hey don't cry. everything will be alright...Just tell me what's wrong" we go inside and sit in the livingroom

Lacy:"I want you Lee and when I knew I was pregnant I knew I made a mistake. I can't live without you, but you seem doing great. You're with...what's her name...yeah Angel or whatever. what about me ?...I'm gonna stay alone forever"

I didn't know what I had to say to convince her that we are not ment to be

Me:"Look Lacy I love Angel. I know it's not fair but I can't control my heart. If I didn't have Angel, I wouldn't have took you back either because we are not right for each other and for our child"

Lacy closes her eyes then say:"Get out Lee"

Me:"Come on seriously I..."

Lacy:"Do you want me to call the police...get out"

Me:"Your crazy Lacy..you think you want me right now but you don't because in case you don't remember you're the one who broke up with me and said you don't want to see my face ever again"

Lacy:"will back then I didn't have your child growing up inside me"

Me:"Exactly you only want me because your pregnant" I take a deep breath "just think things over and call me when you come down" with that I get up and leave

Lacy p.o.v

Damn it. It didn't work. I get a phone call from Mary.

Me:"Hello"

Mary:"Hey did it work ?" she asks almost Certain that my answer will be positive

Me:"No"

Mary:"What ?! Why ?"

Me:"She got him wrapped around her finger"

Mary:"With all what I said about perfect family and parents and happiness and blah blah blah..he still didn't change his mind"

Me:"No" I say with frustration. He was supposed to see that I'm the right one

Mary:"Maybe the next appointment we do something dramatic or whatever"

Me:"Or maybe we should make his little Angel the bad person"

Mary:"I don't know what you got in your mind but I like the why you thinking"

Me:"OK I got to go now I'll talk to you later" with that I hang up with my best friend who currently acting like my doctor. She is a doctor in real life but...ugh whatever...Lee was supposed to soften or whatever. I get up get some ice cream and sit in front of the TV. thinking in a way to screw things between him and Angel.

Lee p.o.v

I call Angel as soon as I get home.

Angel:"Hello" a small voice says...That is not Angel. Then I hear Angel yelling in background and a small giggle from the person who answered the phone. It must be Cecile she is so cute though I met and talked to her once in the Airport.

Angel:"Hello ?"

Me:"Hey beauty"

Angel:"Leee" she laughs at herself and I chuckle "How are you doing ?"

Me:"I'm doing just fine. What about you ?"

Angel:"I miss you" she says in a whisper

Me:"I miss you too" I whisper back and she laughs

Angel:"I'll go outside...so I heard Lacy was sick" I sigh

Me:"Yeah it's just stress"

Angel:"You OK ?"

Me:"Yeah...yeah I just miss playing with your hair"

Angel:"I miss you playing with my hair too"

Me:"How is your brother ?" I ask remembering I should have called earlier and checked on them but the Lacy thing got me out of my mind

Angel:"He is OK...just a broken leg and a few scratches here and there"

Me:"Still in the hospital ?"

Angel:"Yes but they will let him out tomorrow"

Me:"Oh" all I said. Then I hear Cecile asking Angel to take her to the hospital's cafeteria

Angel:"OK I got to go...talk to you later"

Me:"OK...Love you"

Angel:"Love you too" and we hang up

Angel is my women. We are made for each other. I'm not letting this thing shake us no matter what. I feel happy with her and I know she feel's happy with me so nothing and no one will ever get us apart.

Angel p.o.v

I sit on the bench. I look at the Eiffel tower in front of me and I find myself smiling. I open my favorite book and start reading. My phone goes off I hope it's not Brigitte I don't feel like going back home for breakfast I just want to sit on this bench till non reading my favorite book.

Me:"Hello" I answer after I saw it was my Lee

Lee:"Why hello my Angel...what are you doing ?"

Me:"I'm siting on a bench reading my favorite love story"

Lee:"Close your eyes"

Me:"OK"

Lee:"Imagine I'm by your side"

Me:"I'm imagining you by my side playing with my hair"

Lee:"I love you Angel"

Me:"I love you too..wait I have another call It's the boys I'll join them" I press join and I say hello and receive six that makes me chuckle along with Lee

Tool:"Oh look at that it's too"

Lee:"Hey Tool"

Tool:"If we are bothering you guys we can call later"

Angel:"Of course not so how you guys doing ?"

Gunner:"Will, we miss you guys"

Angel:"Me OK but Lee ?"

Toll:"We rarely get to see "

Yang:"Yes he is always busy with his coming child"

Lee:"Whatever"

I get annoyed because Lee is spending a lot of time with Lacy and I'm not there. I don't like it what if she plays with Lee's mind and since yesterday night he have been acting weird and saying I love like all the time but with a weird tone.

Lee:"OK I have to get going..."

Angel:"Why you just called"

Lee:"Will I brought some stuff for Lacy I can't carry them inside while talking on the phone I need my other hand"

Me:"So you're buying her stuff now ?!"

Lee:"Will she is pregnant and the doctor said she needs to rest"

Me:"Why are you attacking me?" it felt like he was gonna jump out of the phone and punch me or something

Lee:"I was not attacking you" he says in a "what the hell" tone.

Barney:"He was not attacking you Angel"

Tool:"Yeah you guys just come down" Then I hear Lacy's voice. what the fuck does she want. her voice gets me angry. I hate her voice.

Lacy:"Hello ?"

Me:"What do you want ?" I say dryly

Lacy:"My man back" I assume Lee is not listening

Me:"Listen to me you little Bitch if you think you can..."

Lee:"Angel ?! what the hell ?"

Me:"No Lee it's not like that she..."

Lee:"Whatever" and he hangs up

Me:"UGH"

Hale:"We will talk to Lee and tell that she started that"

Barney:"Yes and we are telling him about what happened in the bar"

Me:"No no she will convince him that we are all lying and he will only believe her...you guys don't say or do anything..I'll think of something"

Gunner:"Are you sure ?"

Me:"Yes but thank you guys anyway" and with that I hang up


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Two days later...

Angel p.o.v

Me and Lee settled on taking some time off. Give each other the space to think and make the right choices.

I get a phone call from Barney after dinner

Me:"Hello"

Barney:"Yeah how you doin Angel" I hear something in his voice like he has some news for me

Me:"I'm fine. What's in your mind ?" I think he grinned or I assume he did from my experience with Barney and how much I know him

Barney:"We got a new job"

Me:"Is that so"

Barney:"We can't pull it over without you"

Me:"I'll be on the first plane"

Barney chuckles at my excitement:"That's my girl" It's my turn now to chuckle

Me:"OK see you at Tool's"

Barney:"See you at Tool's" he confirms and we hang up

Barney p.o.v

I was a fried Angel would refuse to come with us on this mission because of the "Time out" between her and Lee or simply she won't be able to leave her brother. It's an easy money but only with Angel on our side, after all I didn't accept her in my team because of her beautiful eyes. She is a skilled women and a number one mercenary. I don't have less than number one in my team.

Angel p.o.v

Me:"You can't come with me"

Jerome:"And why is that ?"

Me:"Because I'm leaving on a job"

Jerome:"So what ?"

Me:"So I can't hold your hand and take you with me"

Jerome:"Then you're not going"

Me:"It's not your choice plus since when you interfere my business"

Jerome:"I interfere when my sister cry her self to sleep because of one of her teammates"

Me:"I'm going to be fine"

Jerome:"I'll talk to..what is his name..yeah Ross"

Later...

I enter Tool's garage with a frown while Jerome followed me on his Crutch.

Gunner:"What is going on ?"

Me:"Yeah Jerome why don't you tell them what is going on ?" I stand beside Yang

Jerome:"hello I'm Jerome, Angel's brother" He says chacking Barney's hand and nodding at the guys who nodded back at him.

Jerome:"Can I talk to you on privet for a second "

Barney:"Sure" he turns around and faces us "why don't you guys catch up" and he leaves with Jerome to talk on privet

All the boys gather around me

Toll:"What is going on ?" he asks me

Angel:"Jerome wants to come along on this mission so I wont have to be with Lee alone and because he is worried about me and loads of other stupid stuff" I look behind Hale at Jerome and Barney talking in the corner then I look around realizing that...

Me:"Where is Lee?" All the boys look at each other then break the circle around me and leave back to there spots. What the hell did happen to my man. Yes I don't care if we are in a "time out" or not I want to know immediately what happened.

Me:"Barney" I yell. He and Jerome look at me before they rush over after noticing how angry I am

Barney:"What is going on?"

Me:"Where is Lee ?" I look at him and he swallows

Barney:"He is not coming with us on this mission"

Me:"Why ?" I ask clearly not in the mode for fucking over

Barney:"Because after you and him decided to have a "time out" he went to Lacy's angry and they fought then she told him that she was not pregnant and he needs some time alone"

Me:"She is not pregnant ?" I ask not believing what I'm hearing

Barney:"Yes"

Me:"She was lying to Lee all the time. She told him that he was going to be a father and it was lie. She said that she had a baby growing inside and it was a lie. She lied to Lee" I say it more to my self, getting my self angry more and more. Lacy is so dead.

Me:"Barney you know where she lives don't you ?" He looks at me for a second and I can see his body language changing then he breaks eye contact and say "No" I take a step closer to him "Barney Ross don't make me get the answers out of you" He looks at me

At Lacy's house...

Author p.o.v

Angel gets out of the car and runs to the front porch then she kicks the door open.

Barney:"You could have knocked you know" she ignores him and walks in. Barney told her the address only after she promised him that she will let him and Jerome come with her. Jerome was waiting in the car.

When Lacy's eyes landed on Angel she got really terrified but she somewhat was angry and she yells:"YOU" she was pointing at Angel. Barney's attention turned to Angel and then wondered between the two women.

Lacy approached them and from the corner of her eye Angel saw the women who was watching her in the bar in there too. That bitch is getting her ass kicked if she gets involved in this too

Angel:"I hear you..." Before she can finish Lacy pushes her. Angel didn't move but she was getting angry

Lacy:"Shut your fucking mouth you slut" she said pointing her finger to Angels shoulder with each word. Barney saw Angel's face change

Barney:"Angel for Lee's sack" Lacy laughs

Lacy:"Oh did your little bitch call you crying and told you that he was screwed"

Angel's clench her fists of the cruelest way to torture Lacy how dare she speak about Lee like that.

Lacy:"I did it to get Lee back but you little brat. He loved you and wanted you"

Angel:"you sonofabitch you're going to pay for everything you did to Lee"

Lacy:"I did it because of you. He didn't want to come back and he went on saying shit about our babies happiness so I told him the truth and I was coming to kick your ass but you came your self, so get ready slut"

Angel laughs:"Did she just say she wants to kick my ass" without any much effort Angel pushed Lacy to the floor "Go play with someone your size sweetheart"

Lacy did the mistake of her life. She stands up and pulls Angel's tall sandy blonde hear.

You see Angel's hair is a red line. Once a women from the bar they go to all the time pulled Angel from her hair because she thought Angel was flirting with her boyfriend. Angel latterly broke the women's hand and then used her knife and cut some of her hair off. Yep you can do whatever you want with Angel just don't touch her hair.

Angel looks with disbelieve:"How dare you touch my hair ? "

Lacy:"I'll touch your face too" and she slaps Angle across the face. Angel lost it.

Angel jumps on Lacy making both of them fall to the floor and then she started punching her and hitting her head with the floor gain and again. Lacy's friend decided to join the party. she hits Angel with a chair only to her Surprise it did nothing. For gods sake she really thought a chair would knock out Angel it's only a small pain Angel is used to. Angel gets up and turns around to look at her attacker. The women regrets her attempt to help her friend and she turns around to make a run but she gets pulled back by her hair and she is thrown across on a table. Lacy jumps on Angel's back to help her friend except she was thrown already. Lacy uses her nail and Angel gets scratched in the neck and cheek but then she jumps on her back smacking Lacy under her. Lacy lied there in pain holding her chest and back.

Angel gets one of her blades. but Barney calls her name reminding her that it might upset Lee if she did so. By now Lacy's eyes had widened staring at the blade.

Angel:"Just because you Lee's Ex."

Angel reaches Lee's house and she knocks but the door was open. She enters and as soon as Lee hears his name called by Angel he comes down stares and he embraces her with a hug like he haven't seen her in years.

Lee:"she lied...she lied about a baby...my baby...how could she make me think that I'm going to be a father and then..." He break the hug and looks at Angel's face. He looks closer then he turns the lights on.

Lee:"what the hell happened ? who did this to you ? are you OK ?"

Angel:"I kicked her ass for you and yes I'm fine"

Lee:"Lacy ?!" He asked not sure if she did mean her or not

Angel:"Yeah" she said casually

Lee:"I'm so sorry" as he feeling this is his fault

Angel:"Don't be. I enjoyed every moment of it. After all no hurts my boyfriend" she said grinning

Lee:"I don't remember asking you" he says only to Receive a punch on the arm

Lee:"I'm just kidding" as he kisses her

Lee:"I love you" he says between kisses

Angel:"I love you too" she says too between kisses

Jerome:"whoa whoa whoa get your hands of her" he says entering the house


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18  
Angel:"Jerome" she says widen her eyes

Jerome:"Don't give me that look...I said get your hands off her" He looks at Lee then, and Lee does as he is told embarrassed. He didn't want himself and Jerome to meet while he is kissing his sister.

Jerome:"You both are still in this "Time out thing"

Angel:"I think we are totally over it"

Lee:"You know we still need time to think..." Angel turns looking at him with disbelieve

Angel:"We were kissing right now"

Lee:"Will I'm not my self right now and that is mainly why I think we should still go with the "time out" thing"

Angel:"Are you fucking with me ?"

Jerome:"Angel we made our decision..."

Angel:"Oh you guys made your decision"

Lee:"I...

Angel:"Fine" and she leaves Lee calls after her but he is stopped by Jerome

Jerome:"Listen to me Lee, Angel have been broken so many time and I promised my self from now on I wont let it happen, so back off" and he leaves following his sister who mumbled under her breath all the way to the car. Barney jumps out of the car and head to his friend who is standing in the door frame watching Angel as she is getting into the car.

Barney:"Come on let's go"

Lee:"Where ?"

Barney:"The boys are still at Tool's...the meeting to discuss the job ?"

Lee:"I told you I'm not going on this one"

Barney:"You want her or not ?"

Lee looks at his friend not seeing where this conversation is leading:"Of course I do"

Barney:"The get your ass in the car and show her and her brother that you deserve her"

Lee:"But how she is pissed off of me and her brother don't like me because I hurt her"

Barney:"Will you made her cry her self to sleep for two days. If I was him I would be angry"

Lee:"Angel cried her self to sleep for two days ?" He asks then looks at Angel in the car who was watching him but turned her face as soon as he looked at her

Barney:"Yeah Jerome told me and that's why I'm letting him tag along in this mission"

Lee:"Wait what ?...There is a lot of stuff going on here...he is...I'm getting my jacket and I'm coming" Barney nods at his friend then turn around and to the car

The whole ride everyone was silent. Lee was thinking of a way to win Angels brother then he can explain everything to her and there will be no problem. Angel was thinking of what the hell Jerome think he is doing ?. Jerome was thinking on a way to apology to his sister and tell her that he only did this for her good. And finally Barney was thinking on how he is going to tell the boys that Jerome is coming along. No one likes outsiders, I mean yeah he is Angel's brother and they can trust him but they wont be comfortable around him and he might stand in there way with his broken leg but after listening to Jerome Barney decided that he has all the right to be beside his sister. Angel is broken and if she lost her temper they might all be in trouble.

Back at Tool's...

Gunner:"So let me get this we need to kill a drug dealer but we can't because it's impossible to break into his house...so we are going to go to this party he is going to and kill him there ?"

Barney:"No Angel will poison him in the party we will provide back up"

Toll:"And Jerome is coming along ?"

Barney:"Yes"

Jerome:"May I say something ?" he Receive a few eye rolls from some of the boys

Barney:"Of course"

Jerome:"I think that you must send someone else with Angel"

Barney:"We will all be undercover in the party but Angel is the one gonna get close to him and poison him"

Jerome:"No I mean another girl. Two attractive women together he wont be able to avoid that"

Barney:"We would except we don't have except Angel. Unless you are suggesting one of us get dressed like a women and get in"

Jerome:"Angel..." He didn't need to finish she was already smiling at him. He smiles back.

Barney:"OK we can't read minds like you guys so if don't mind explain these smiles"

Angel:"I know someone who can do it"

Hale:"Really who?'

Angel:"Heather"

Yang:"Heather ?"

Lee:"Your friend Heather ?"

Angel:"Yes my friend Heather and for your information she was a member in my team and then we became friends. She is one of the best. She's a hand to hand combat expert and she can shot a target while in move plus she is a makeup expert and she used to help me and the girls in undercover missions"

Barney:"Will then call her" Angel grinned at Barney and immmediatly she called Heather and she went to pick her up

After explaining everything to Heather she said yes, but refused to take any of the money. She is doing it for fun.

The next day Barney called the client and accepted the mission, Then he sent Toll and Angel to check out the hall where the party is going to take place in.

Angel:"Hey guys" she said walking in along side Toll with photos in their hands for the whole place as they pretended to be a couple who wanted to rent the hall for a family party.

Barney:"Excellent job guys" He said nodding at Angel and patting Toll on the shoulder

Angel:"Where is Jerome ?"

Hale:"Yeah by the way he told me to tell you that he took your car and he is going to take Brigitte and Cecile for launch" Angel only nods at him

Barney pulls over in the ally and everyone exits the van.

Barney:"OK let got over the plan again. Lee and Gunner you will be on these buildings roofs as snipers. Yang and Toll you guys will be waiters. Me,Hale, Heather and Angel will get in as guests and Jerome you will be our secret eye...watch the cameras carefully" He gets a nod from everyone and they all split and mix in with the staff that are getting the place ready. They enter the only room the security cameras can't catch.

Hale turns on the light. It's the storing room.

They all set still for about a half an hour talking to each other in that tiny room with hush voices.

Jerome:"Angel ?"

Angel:"Yes"

Jerome:"I wanted to say sorry for acting so weird and protective it's just that I wanted you to be finally happy and I thought last night that if I let you and him (he didn't say Lee so no one will know what they are talking about) you will get hurt So I repeat my apology"

Angel smiles:"It's OK I know you only wanted to protect me and I forgive you for everything"

Jerome:"Thank you"

Angel:"Do you remember when dad used to take us to that candy shop in secret ?"

Jerome:"And you will start crying when we have to leave and threaten us you will tell mom about it"

Angel:"Dad would give me a dollar to shut my mouth" they both laugh at the memory

Angel:"I miss those days"

Jerome:"Me too but look at us now we are one family again we will happy I promise you"

Angel:"I love you Jerome"

Jerome:"I love you too"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Author p.o.v

Angel and Heather went behind some boxes to change into their party dresses and the boys started to change too.

Angel caught Heather staring at Yang. Angel bites her lip then she places her hand on Heather's shoulders in order to scare her. Heather half screamed and Angel laughed so hard

Heather:"You bitch" Heather said pushing Angel who was still laughing

Barney:"Girls.." Angle looks at him "Sorry" she looks at Heather "I couldn't help it you seemed like your about to have" Heather places her hand over Angels mouth embarrassed as she got caught and Angel starts laughing all over again.

Heather:"Don't make me hurt you..stop laughing !"

Angel:"OK..OK sorry" she takes a deep breath and goes back to what she was doing

After they were dressed they joined the boys and were handed the mini cameras to hid in there dresses. Heather thinks about for a second then looks at Angel who studied her friends face for a few seconds then nodded at her.

Heather walked to Yang:"Yang could you please help me with the camera" Yang looked at her for a scond then said yes quickly as if he was waiting for this chance. Yang swallows thickly as he was close to Heather's chest so much.

Soon enough Yang and Toll went off to join the waiters. Followed them with 15 minutes were Barney and Angel as a couple then Hale and Heather as a couple. As soon as they got in the middle of the hall they split to find the target.

Angel:"You know you should really try it" (Talking about dating Yang by the way)

Heather:"I'm not sure that..."

Angel:"Don't be silly it's..."

Heather:"Will it didn't seem...to me"

Angel:"I saw it"

Heather:"You sure I should..."

Angel:"Totally"

Gunner:"OK what the hell was that ?"

Jerome:"That's women's secret language"

Hale:"You guys know each other so well that you can finish each others sentences and understand each other ?"

Heather:"From a look I can know what Angel is thinking about"

Jerome:"Angel stop" she freeze "Turn 12 o'clock" Angel does "There he is"

Angel scans the people until her eyes land on the right person.

Angel:"Watch and learn boys"

Heather:"Wait" She pushes throw the crowds until she has Angel on the cameras so Jerome can watch all the people around "Now go". Lee and Gunner move with Angel.

Angel walks in the Target's way. Heather:"He is looking at you". Angel looks straight into his eyes. She and Heather put make up that shows the color of there eyes. The guy was instantly taken by them he even bumped to one of the guests. The target follows Angel.

The target:"Excuse me Mademoiselle" Angel turns around and all he can do is stare

Angel:"Yes ?"

The target:"Ummm..."

Angel smiles sweetly at him:"buy me a drink"

The target:"How about we go some place privet"

Angel chuckles:"I like the man that goes straight to the point" The man laughs then he offers Angel his hand and she takes it and leave with him as he takes her up stares throw a hall until they got to a room which turned out to be an office. The man pours them Champagne from a bottle that was on the disk. Angel takes the pills from her bra that were in a very small bottle and walk in mans way. He looks at her and she takes that chance and drops the pill in his drink.

Jerome:"The pills are in the the targets drink" she hears her brother say in the ear piece

Barney:"Will then we will retreat"

Heather:"See you in the van sis"

Angel backs from the guy then holds her glass:"To our passionate night" the man smiles at her "To our passionate night" then they click there glasses together and they each take a sip of their drinks. As the man took the last sip of his drink a weird look was planted on his face. Angel smiles as she knows he is dyeing.

Angel:"You should never accept a drink from a stranger" she tells him and right after she finishes her sentence he falls to the floor lifeless. Angel checks his Pulse to make sure he is gone and he is.

Lee:"Angel behind you"

Angel looks behind her and a women enters the room as soon as she sees the man dead anger fills her face and she reaches under her dress

Heather:"I'm coming Angel"

In respond to the women's action Angel does the same and they both shot at each other but Angels bullet hit the women first and sent her to hell immediately. Angel had to jump to the right to avoid the gun shot. She gets up and heads out of the room running down the stares. She sees men in front of her "there she is" They start running in her way she takes off her high heels and start running.

Barney:"We'll pick you guys up from behind the building"

Heather and Angel bump into each other on the corner and sent each other to the floor, by the time they got up they were surrounded. They both take a fighting position, and let the war begin.

Heather is good with punches unlike Angel who is good in kicks. The boys were in the van watching as all they could see is legs, dresses and men flying. Angel finishes the men attacking her she turns around to find Heather fighting the last two men Angel runs and she jumps on the mans back and she breacks his neck.

Heather:"Remind me why in earth I retired ?"

Angel:"Your ass got fat" Heather pushes Angel and they both laugh while they run off. As they were exiting the building from the back door. suited men started following them.

Heather:"Come on faster" and they both run as fast as they could

The van appears from the corner but they are still far. The men in suits behind Them start shooting

Lee:"I don't think so motherfucker" He says then he starts shooting at them from a window in the top of the van. Angel smiles though it was dangerous he might hit her and Heather but she knew Lee would never miss if Angel was in danger. The shooting stop and Angel almost got to the van but it was moving fast and she was getting tired. It's probably from the wound in her leg. Heather gets a hold into Gunners arm and he pulls her inside. Angel looks up and Lee reaches his arm out even more for Angel to grab into. Angel smiles for some reason in this moment. She reaches out for Lee's hand and after a few feet they hold into each other and he pulls her in.

Angel:"That...w..was..fun" Angel sits beside Heather who smiles at her. Lee sits in his spot and he watches Angel as she watched him. He smiles at her, in that very moment Lee Christmas got sure that Angel is the women for him, something about her smile, her eyes, her voice, her move made her irresistable. "I love her" Lee told him self in his mind. Angel had a smile on her face too as she looked at him. She made her apology to Heather that day she gave her the money though Heather still thinks it's from the guy that she loved and was betray by but she is happy now and she can move on. Angel also had her sister by her side too. Jerome is right her too "I got everything back in track thanks to him and I love him so much" she said to her self and the soft smile on his face was enough for her to know that he was thinking the same thing as she was "I love you". Angel gets up and sits beside Lee, He wraps his arm around her and she rest her head on his shoulder still both of them smiling. The rest of the team smiled at them self as finally Lee and Angel are back together. suddenly out of no where Jerome appears and he squeezed himself between Angel and Lee. Angel passes her hand over her face thinking "are you serous ?"

So what you guys think don't forget to review and I was thinking of a sequel. I'm not sure maybe something like Lee trying to get Jerome's trust and perhaps we can get Heather into the action with an OC. and something from their past. I don't know why don't you guys send me your ideas if you want a sequel in a PM ;D


End file.
